


Turning the Tables

by rebooting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, M/M, Orgasm Control, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebooting/pseuds/rebooting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver visits Infernal Procurements to have a sex demon summoned to be entertainment at a party, he assumes he's strong enough to control the binding.</p><p>He's wrong. And the demon is more than willing to turn the tables and give him an object lesson on how demons are treated by humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wednesday

The summoning room smelled faintly of cinnamon. It wasn't quite enough to cover the scent of sulphur wafting from the summoning circle set into the stone floor, but it helped; Oliver's nostrils tickled when he inhaled, but he wasn't having sneezing fits the way he usually did when he tried a summoning. Whoever had set up the scent spell had a light touch, and a good bit of talent.

The summoner - he hadn't given his name to Oliver, and had ignored Oliver's (frankly more polite than deserved) introduction - turned from checking the circle, giving Oliver a coolly professional smile, and said more than asked, "You have signed the forms, correct?"

Of course he'd signed the damn forms; you didn't get this far into the facility without the waivers. He nodded, all the same, and held out the contract that stated that he was in his right mind when he requested that a demon be summoned and bound to his will, that Infernal Procurements would hold no responsibility for what happened after he left the building, and that, upon his death or the death of a further recipient, the demon would be released back to the infernal realm.

Not that anybody really cared about the legal rights of the creatures, but the last rider at least meant there weren't a bunch of unbound demons wandering around after their masters' deaths. Nobody wanted _that_.

"Very good, sir," the summoner said smoothly, taking the contract and giving it a quick look over. "Ah. A Romeo. If you'll take a seat, sir, I can begin."

Oliver had never been much good at summoning; there was a reason he was paying the exorbitant fees that Infernal Procurements demanded. That hadn't stopped him from trying to learn, and being told to just sit down and wait like a good little boy rankled, especially after the summoner's little _Ah. A Romeo_ remark. As though someone like him had any right to judge Oliver, who was probably worth more than the entire Procurement facility combined. So what if he was ordering a Romeo? It wasn't like it was for _himself_. He needed an appropriate entertainment for the party Ashley had insisted he host this weekend, and in his circles, that meant something exotic, exciting, and above all, _expensive_.

The summoner was still looking at him expectantly, one eyebrow raised, as he waited for Oliver to do as he was told and take a seat. Flushing a little from combined anger and embarrassment at having to be prompted like an erring child, Oliver sat down on one of the observation seats, watching as the summoner got to work.

It was a complex circle. That worried him for a moment, but he brushed his nerves aside; whatever demon the summoner brought through from the infernal realm, it couldn't be _that_ much of a threat. Oliver might not be a good summoner, but he _was_ a strong warlock. He could hold anything this mage who had to _work_ for a living could handle.

After the summoner scribed the primary circle, he picked up the vial of blood that Oliver had been obliged to give at the intake desk, using it to scribe the binding runes. Oliver could _taste_ the magic flickering in the air, tingling on his tongue like he'd licked a battery. The runes done, the summoner stood and began chanting, the words practically colouring the air over the circle as he spoke them.

Oliver leaned forward, watching intently as the air within the circle began to shimmer like heatwaves above a hot road. There was _something_ coming through. Now to see if the price he'd paid was at all worth it.

The shimmering darkened into a cobalt cloud, and for a moment Oliver thought that all the summoner had managed to bring through was a piece of localised _weather_. And then the cloud coalesced into a form, and the demon fell to its knees in the circle.

It wasn't the prettiest demon Oliver had ever seen - that honour was reserved for the Juliet his father had had summoned for his eighteenth birthday, seven years ago. That had been a magnificent beast, tailored to his specifications, whereas this demon was raw. Still, it was a new summon. Its appearance could be altered once the binding was properly in place. And it wasn't bad to look at in its natural form, the way some of them were. The tail was a little shocking, admittedly, as were the smooth, glassy horns curling back into the glossy blue-black hair, but it was attractive, in an alien, bestial sort of way. Perhaps he'd let it keep its natural form until the party.

"Up," the summoner said briskly. "Sir, you'd best come up with a name for it."

Oliver watched as the demon struggled to its feet, clearly disoriented. The summoner's magic was binding it and driving it to obey, for now; he suddenly found himself eager for the moment when that binding would be transferred to him. Even when he'd had the Juliet, his father had been the one holding the binding. He'd never had control of a proper demon before. Oh, he'd had little things, barely more than motes, and the summoning of them had been more trouble than they'd been worth; _this_ was something entirely different.

"Valentine," he decided. "It's a Romeo; Valentine is a fitting name."

"Very good, sir," the summoner said, taking a leather collar from the table against the wall and crossing over to the circle, where the demon stood unsteadily, blinking startlingly blue eyes in dazed confusion. Oliver frowned; was the creature defective in some way? No - no doubt the confusion was a side effect of the summoning. He'd heard that good summoners could build such spells into their summons, and it would be a sensible thing to do. Infernal Procurements wouldn't get much business if they sold defective goods, after all.

He watched as the summoner buckled the collar around the demon's neck and scribed a rune onto the collar with what was left of the vial of Oliver's blood, murmuring, "Valentine. You will answer to this, and be called by it."

For a brief instant, anger flared hot in the demon's eyes. The summoner raised an eyebrow and, in an act of physicality that shocked Oliver, drew his hand back and slapped the demon hard enough to turn its head with the force of the blow.

"You will answer to this and be called by it," the summoner repeated, his tone implacable. The rune on the collar blazed, and the demon let out a quiet whimper, the defiance vanishing from its face. Oliver smiled; clearly, a bit of rough treatment was all it took to keep _this_ one in its place. The contract's specifications about not being responsible for anything that might happen to _him_ after the binding hardly seemed necessary, now that he saw the demon.

"Sir," the summoner said, glancing at Oliver. "If you're to hold the binding, you'll need to claim it."

Oliver licked his lips, suddenly uncertain. "Claim it?"

"Symbolism is important in these matters," the summoner explained patiently, his fingers still hooked in the collar, holding the demon still with nothing more than two digits and a bit of leather. Oliver fiercely craved that sort of nonchalant control, and he stood up, brushing off his slacks in an attempt to appear as coolly professional as the summoner.

"Very well, then. Get it ready for me."

The summoner tugged the demon over to the curtained-off section of the room, still leading it with a deceptively light hand. Oliver could see the rune on the collar burning, doing _something_ to keep the demon docile, and found himself wishing he'd studied the nitty-gritty of demonology more seriously. That sort of control, with something as simple as a rune sketched in blood? The thought was intoxicating.

He'd wondered, when he'd first entered the summoning room, why the far end was curtained off. As the summoner pulled the plush curtain aside, he understood; the tools and furniture beyond were the sorts of things that might put off a more squeamish client, although Oliver could at least see the purpose of a good half of it. It was good that Infernal Procurements was so well-prepared, though. There could really only be one _proper_ way to claim a Romeo, and he intended to do it thoroughly.

The summoner pressed the demon face-down over a padded table, earning the first bit of resistance since the slap. The creature bucked up against the summoner's restraining hands, twisting and hissing like an angry cat. Unruffled, the summoner smacked it again, a backhanded blow that set it off-balance long enough to be shoved down against the table. Keeping one hand firm on its back, the summoner cuffed its wrists one by one to sleek metal cuffs attached to the table, glancing back at Oliver and saying, "Romeo- and Juliet-class demons are best kept in silver, sir, for future reference. We have appropriate bindings available for purchase if necessary."

Its upper body immobilised, the demon was tugging at the restraints, all sign of docility gone now. Its tail lashed wildly, fast enough that Oliver wondered whether it would leave marks if it hit skin, the way a whip would. He wasn't given the opportunity to find out; the summoner grabbed the tail high enough to avoid the whipping spaded tip and tugged it up and back to expose the demon's ass, tying the end to the collar around the demon's neck.

"Does it talk?" Oliver asked curiously, taking a step closer. Bound and helpless, the demon was a much more intriguing sight. Nobody forgot that the creatures from the infernal realm had powers that humans could only dream of, but there were ways of neutralising them, and humans had been using them for centuries. There was something special about a powerful creature brought low, and he found himself moving to the head of the table, running one hand over the demon's glossy hair while the summoner fussed with cuffs at the other end.

"Romeo- and Juliet-class are considered reasonably intelligent," the summoner replied, his tone disinterested. "Not as clever as Portias, but then, you don't summon them for contract assistance, do you? If it's not talking, sir, it's because it doesn't want to."

A shudder rippled through the demon's body and its foot lashed out towards the summoner, the leg suddenly digitigrade and powerfully-muscled, tipped with a sharp hoof. The summoner dodged with the ease of long practice and grabbed the offending leg, wrenching it down hard enough to elicit a gasp of pain from the demon, and locked the first of the leg cuffs around the ankle.

Leaving the rest of the binding to the summoner now that the demon only had one leg free, Oliver turned his attention more fully to the creature, lightly stroking his fingertips over the smooth horns that curved back over its hair. He'd always thought that the additional parts - the tail, and the horns - that demons had must look odd, grafted-on perhaps, but the horns merged smoothly with the demon's forehead, the place where they joined dotted with further pieces of glassy-smooth horn like the little gemstones Oliver's sisters stuck on their fingernails. As he explored the sensation of them with his fingers, the demon yanked its head away, snarling.

"None of that," Oliver murmured, grabbing the demon's chin firmly enough that the skin where his fingers were pressing went white from pressure and turning its head to force it to look at him. Anger blazed in its eyes again, and Oliver smiled. Turning that anger into docility was going to be an interesting way to spend the three days until the party. Using his other hand to tuck a bit of stray hair back behind the demon's ear, he said, "You really should behave, otherwise this is going to be unpleasant for you."

"Fuck you," the demon hissed, shooting him a glare so reminiscent of a petulant child that Oliver couldn't help laughing. 

When he heard the snap of latex, he glanced up at the summoner, who was pulling on a pair of thin latex gloves. Stroking the demon's hair again, Oliver said, "Use the spelled oil. I don't want it so tight it's no good for its job."

"Very good, sir," the summoner agreed, taking a small bottle from the nearby cupboard and spreading a generous amount over his gloved fingers. Oliver watched for a moment as the summoner's hand moved down between the demon's legs, his free hand pressing firmly down on the small of the creature's back to hold it still - not that that was really necessary, considering the restraints - but there wasn't much to _see_ from the head of the table. He looked back down at the demon's face, smiling when he saw the way it was biting its lip to keep quiet. The summoner wouldn't be causing any pain, not with the spelled oil that was designed to relax and arouse the recipient, but the sheer frustration in the demon's eyes was oddly engaging.

Oliver knelt at the head of the table, keeping one hand cupped around the demon's cheek with his fingers trailing into its wealth of dark hair, and rubbed his thumb over its lower lip. It had a nice mouth, he decided, even if its face wasn't strictly pretty, put all together. The Juliet he'd had for his eighteenth birthday had been a more classic beauty, but then, it had been contracted to look a specific way, like his favourite actress. There was a certain feral beauty in this demon's natural form. The horns leant its face a wild look while still managing to look elegant, balancing high cheekbones and a slightly large, aquiline nose. But its mouth was the prettiest part of its face - or at least the part he could see the best use for, he amended to himself, smirking as he ran his thumb over the lower lip again.

The demon lunged forward and bit his thumb hard enough to make Oliver see stars. Yelping, he yanked his hand back, inspecting his thumb for damage. The marks from the demon's teeth were deep and he could see bruising beginning to show, but it hadn't drawn blood, at least.

"Fine," he snapped, twisting his uninjured hand into the demon's hair and yanking its head up. "If you can't be civilised, you don't get the use of your mouth until you learn better. _You_ ," he added to the summoner, although he didn't look away from the demon. "You have gags, yes?"

"In the rack on the wall," the summoner replied. "Shall I keep preparing it, sir, or have your plans changed?"

"Keep going," Oliver said, releasing the demon's hair and turning to examine the rack of gags. "But don't let it come. It has to _earn_ that."

"Very good, sir."

It was the work of seconds to select an appropriate gag. Oliver turned back to the demon, the phallus-shaped piece of rubber in his hands, and smirked at the anger that flared in the creature's eyes when it saw what he was holding.

"You're going to be getting the real thing eventually," he said, moving back to the head of the table. "I want you to work all that biting out of your system by then."

The demon gritted its teeth, giving him a defiant glare. Oliver chuckled, shifting the gag to one hand and twisting the other in the demon's hair again, pulling hard enough to make the creature cry out, and took advantage of the cry to force its mouth open wider, pushing the gag in and buckling the strap tightly enough around its head to be uncomfortable, if not exactly painful. The gag, while certainly not pleasant to wear, had a hole drilled through the middle of it; Oliver wanted the demon chastised and pliant and unable to _bite_ , not unable to _breathe_.

"You'll learn," he said, patting its head as the summoner continued his work, adding more of the spelled oil to coax the demon's muscles into relaxation. Oliver perched on the side of the padded table so he could watch the summoner work while he stroked the demon's back, feeling the tension slowly bleed out of it despite its best efforts. The summoner paused now and then, to add more oil or to give the relaxation spells time to do their work while easing up on the stimulation so that Oliver's other demand, that the demon not be allowed to come until he decided it had earned it, could be followed, but eventually he looked up at Oliver and nodded.

By then, the demon was limp against the table, breathing in short, stuttering inhalations through its nose. When the summoner withdrew his fingers and moved away from the table, it let out a sound, muffled by the gag, that sounded halfway between relief and regret, a sound that shot right to Oliver's cock. He slid off the table and moved to the end of it, unbuckling his belt. Claiming might be necessary for the binding, but it was just as necessary for his physical state right now.

He paused for a moment, looking down at the demon's cock, hard and twitching against the table. He drew one finger down it, earning a jerk and a muffled whimper from the demon, and smirked wickedly. Without looking away, he called over his shoulder, "Bring me a silver cock ring."

The demon whimpered again, obviously figuring out what he had in mind. The sound seemed to be wired right into Oliver's cock, making him even harder as he waited for the summoner to press the slim piece of metal into his hand. He stroked the demon's cock twice, rubbing his thumb over the head, and then slipped the cock ring over it, snugging it right up to the base before he murmured the demon's binding-name to activate the spells in it.

Grinning, he stroked the demon's cock again, more firmly now that the spells were active, and said, "You don't come until I say you can, _Valentine_. So you'd better start figuring out how to behave properly."

The summoner had done this part of his job as efficiently as he'd summoned the demon in the first place; when Oliver undid his trousers and pushed into the demon, he met with little resistance as far as preparation went - the demon made a feeble attempt to buck him off, but bound the way it was, it had little success. Romeos and Juliets tended to just be better _made_ for sex, from all accounts; he'd be surprised if it was even _possible_ to hurt one of them by fucking it too hard, so he didn't bother holding back the way he would have with a human partner. He gripped the demon's hip tight, digging his fingernails into its skin, and set a fast, hard pace; this was a _claiming_ , after all, not some idle afternoon in bed with an equal.

Oliver was far from inexperienced, and he had the benefit of another sex demon to compare to; he was beginning to think that they had _something_ about them that just made the sex _better_. Few of his human partners had been lacking, but the Juliet had been _spectacular_ , and now, with the muffled whimpers Valentine was letting out around the gag ringing in his ears and the hot, tight sensation of its body around his cock, Oliver was having trouble holding out for long enough to keep his pride in front of the summoner. Torn between wanting to keep fucking the demon hard enough to bruise and wanting the summoner to see that he wasn't some teenager who lost control the minute he was inside someone, he settled for slowing down but tightening his grip on Valentine's hip, lowering his other hand to stroke the demon's cock teasingly. If he couldn't have whimpers because of how hard he was fucking the demon, he'd have them because it wanted to come and couldn't. Either way, they sent hot bursts of lust through him and he wanted to hear more of them.

When he came, too soon for his pride's liking - and that was something Valentine was going to have to be punished for - he felt an electric buzz along his synapses that had nothing to do with sex. The claim had taken; he had this beautiful creature under his control. Even now, though, he didn't pull out. He turned his head to look at the summoner, saying, "You've got plugs and harnesses, don't you? I'll be requiring one."

"Of course, sir," the summoner said, still damnably professional, not a sign of what he might be thinking. Oliver didn't like not being able to read him. He retrieved the requested plug and harness from one of the displays, showing them to Oliver, who shook his head.

"Not that one. Bigger. I want it to feel like it's getting fucked with every step," he said, rolling his hips and earning another soft whimper from the demon, enough to renew his interest but not quite rekindle his erection. No matter; they could take care of that once he got the demon home.

When the summoner brought over the second, larger plug, Oliver pulled out of the demon's ass and replaced his cock with the plug before any of his come could drip out, grinning at the sound the demon made, mingled frustration and anger. He made quick work of attaching the plug's base to the harness that would keep it in place, buckling the harness onto the demon, and then said to the summoner, "I'll be requiring a set of those silver cuffs. Add them, and the cost of what I've used here, to my account."

"Of course, sir," the summoner said. "I'll return with them in a moment. I would advise not releasing the Romeo until it has been cuffed properly."

Oliver waved him off; he wasn't some novice. He wasn't going to release Valentine _now_ , even though he was pretty sure it wasn't going to be a real threat. He occupied himself with cleaning himself up and resettling his clothing, watching with amusement as the demon seemed to try to settle itself down with mixed results. Its cock was still hard, and Oliver idly stroked it a few times as he neatened his clothing and waited for the summoner to return; like the rest of the demon, it was an attractive cock, if not aesthetically perfect, and as slightly-too-large for the creature as its nose was. Maybe if Valentine behaved, Oliver would reward it by letting it fuck someone at the party. It would be a shame to let a cock like that go to waste.

When the summoner returned, he handed Oliver a set of finely-wrought silver wrist cuffs. Oliver moved to the head of the table, reaching down to stroke Valentine's hair gently. The demon glared up at him, panting around the gag, and Oliver sighed, running his fingers lightly down Valentine's cheek to rub over its lips, murmuring, "Still defiant? You'll learn."

He slid the cuffs around Valentine's wrists, touching the activation gems set in each one to tighten them enough that they wouldn't come off, and then reached up to unbuckle the gag. He had plenty of them back home, and he didn't particularly care to be billed for this one. The money wasn't the issue; it was the principle of the thing.

The summoner handed him a supple leather leash, and he clipped it to the front of Valentine's collar, letting his fingertips rub over the binding rune as he did. The rube blazed, and Valentine let out a pained whimper, going limp on the table. It wasn't the sort of submission that Oliver wanted, but it would do for now. He took advantage of it to undo the bonds tying Valentine to the table and tugged the demon to its feet, giving the summoner a nod as he turned to leave the room. Infernal Procurements had his information; they'd send a bill. No need for him to have any further conversation with the odious man.

His car was parked in the secured, underground parking lot that Infernal Procurements offered for their clients' convenience - while it was certainly perfectly legal to have a demon summoned for you, there were situations where you didn't want to be seen with it until you'd taught it to behave properly. Oliver wouldn't have minded running into some of his friends with Valentine in tow, especially considering how attractive the demon looked in the cuffs and leash, with its cock still hard and bound by the cock ring, but his father's business associates were entirely another matter. Discretion was the wiser option.

His nerves humming with the magic of the binding racing through them, he led Valentine to his car, giving the driver a nod as he opened the back door and pushed the demon into the spacious interior. He'd debated driving himself here today, but he was thankful he had, now; even cowed by the binding rune and the claiming, Valentine was enough of a handful that Oliver wanted to be able to keep his full attention on the demon until he'd grown accustomed to the binding. The driver - Melanie, he thought this one was, although it was difficult to be sure; the staff were all so interchangeable - could handle getting them to his place adequately.

He kept Valentine kneeling in the footwell for the drive, the leash curled around one of Oliver's hands, his other hand tight in Valentine's hair. A _smart_ Romeo, in Oliver's opinion, would have taken advantage of that position to show some sign of obedience or contrition for being so difficult before, even if Oliver wasn't ready for another bout of sex yet, but Valentine made no such move. Oliver found he didn't mind the demon's recalcitrance; it would be just as enjoyable breaking him to heel.

When they arrived at his apartment building, maybe-Melanie pulled the car into Oliver's underground parking space and set about seeing to the car's maintenance, giving him a brief nod of acknowledgement. Oliver tugged the demon out of the car and over to the penthouse lift, swiping his keycard and waiting impatiently for the lift to arrive, tugging absently at the leash, keeping it taut between his hand and the demon's collar. It was like training a stubborn dog, he reminded himself. Give them an inch of slack and they'll take a mile.

The ride up to the penthouse seemed to take an eternity, with the magic still dancing along his nerves, setting his skin to tingling. The summonings he'd done before had never felt like this, but then he'd never summoned a Romeo before. Perhaps the flavour of the binding changed depending on the type of demon you summoned. The mage at Infernal Procurements certainly hadn't seemed bothered, and Oliver wasn't going to let anything that didn't bother _him_ get to _him_.

When he tugged the demon out of the lift and the doors closed smoothly behind them, there was an odd little _ping_ sensation that he couldn't quite place, a sizzling along his skin like he'd been touched in every erogenous zone he had, and the leash in his hand went slack. He turned his head to frown at it, wondering for a moment if the demon had faltered enough to give the leash a few centimetres of slack, and then he found himself pressed face-first against the wall, a long, lean, and exceptionally _naked_ body pressing itself against his back to hold him still.

"You shouldn't try to hold bindings too strong for you," the demon murmured in his ear, one arm pressed against the back of Oliver's neck to keep him against the wall. There was a heavy _thunk_ as the collar hit the floor next to Oliver's feet, followed quickly by the silver cuffs that had encircled the demon's wrists.

"You're just a Romeo," Oliver protested. A _Romeo_ wasn't too much for him!

The demon chuckled, rocking its hips against Oliver's ass, its still-hard cock pressing against him. He bit back another protest, aware that making the demon even more angry than it must already be would only make things _worse_. And they were pretty damned bad already.

"There's no _just_ when it comes to demons," Valentine said, its lips still distressingly close to Oliver's ear, so that its breath tickled him as it spoke. It reached down to take the leash from Oliver's hand; things had happened so fast that he hadn't realised it was useless, hadn't thought to drop it. Valentine lifted the collar with the leash, chuckling softly, and slipped the supple leather around Oliver's throat.

"It's keyed to _you_ ," Oliver said, despite his vow just a moment earlier not to make things worse. "It's not going to work on me."

"Puppy," Valentine purred, buckling the collar tight enough to be confining without interfering with Oliver's breathing, "Do you think I need your little toys to control you?"

Without waiting for an answer, it reached up to touch Oliver's temples with its fingers, sketching what felt like a rune of some sort, and Oliver let out a gasped whimper as sensation bolted through him right to his cock, making him weak at the knees from its intensity. Nothing he'd ever done, with humans or demons, had _ever_ felt as intense as whatever the hell it was Valentine was doing with whatever magic it had.

"Stop," he gasped, bucking back to try to throw Valentine off. The demon was immovable, still draped along his back, and chuckled again, tapping Oliver's temple lightly with one finger. Recognising the threat for what it was, Oliver went still, trembling from combined fear and arousal.

"Now, I have some questions," Valentine said, trailing its fingers down Oliver's neck as though it was unaware of what it was doing. Each touch left a trail of electric sensation in its wake, and Oliver shivered against the wall, biting his lip. Questions wasn't a promising place to start. The demon continued, tugging the leash lightly to force Oliver to tilt his head back, "What did you have me summoned for? Specifics, puppy."

"A - a party," Oliver admitted, hating the stammer that slipped into his voice. "I'm having a party on the weekend and there's - there's supposed to be something entertaining."

"Something _entertaining_." Valentine traced a shape on Oliver's throat, over the place where his pulse beat, and Oliver whimpered as another rush of desire lanced through him. Valentine's tone turned venomous as it repeated, " _Something_ entertaining. I'm not a _thing_."

"You're _a demon_!"

He knew it was a mistake the moment he said it. He could _feel_ the demon's anger as it stiffened behind him, as the leash pulled tighter. He had a moment to cry, "No, wait, I didn't--"

Then Valentine sketched another rune onto his skin, and he screamed as his nerves sizzled with pain. The onslaught was mercifully short; he felt the demon catch him as he fell, and he blacked out.

When he came to, the sky outside was dark, and he was on his bed. For a moment he thought that the day had been nothing but a dream, one of the confused not-quite-nightmares he had sometimes. Then he tried to move, and he was brought up short by the collar around his neck, now attached to a chain that was fixed to the bed.

His clothes were gone. And Valentine was sitting at the end of the bed, with no collar or cuffs, nothing to restrain him but whatever sense of morality demons might have. It was precious little comfort, especially when Oliver considered what a Romeo might have been put through during previous summonings. What he'd had planned himself. He swallowed, whispering, "What are you going to do to me?"

"It's Wednesday," Valentine said. Oddly, there wasn't any anger in its voice, despite the last thing Oliver remembered. He clung to that as a ray of hope that he might just survive whatever it was the demon had planned. Still, the way Valentine smiled sent an odd chill through him, and the demon's next words weren't exactly heartening.

"So until your party on the weekend, you're going to be _something entertaining_ , puppy. We're going to have some fun."

"And - after that?" Oliver asked. He didn't _really_ want to know. Hell, he didn't want to know _details_ about _anything_. But the more he kept Valentine talking, the less the demon would be doing anything _else_.

Valentine shrugged. "That depends on you, sweetheart. I don't go in for killing, but you've done a bang-up job of pissing me off, so I might decide to wreak some havoc some other way. And you _are_ having a bunch of people over who would, by your admission, have been perfectly happy to take part in your plans for me, so I'm not inclined to be nice to them."

"They haven't done anything to you," Oliver protested, forgetting the collar and chain and making an abortive move towards the demon, unsure what, exactly, his plan was if he got there. The chain pulled him back, though, and Valentine laughed softly, getting to its feet and moving to the head of the bed, leaning down to press one hand against Oliver's shoulder to hold him still.

"Settle down," it said. "If you're entertaining enough, I might be convinced that I don't need to do anything to them. But you're wrong when you say they haven't done anything to me, puppy. They're coming to a party where a bound demon is the main entertainment. A demon you people class as a _Romeo_ \- and yes, I'm well aware what that means. It's illegal for you to treat other humans the way you treat us. Hell, it's illegal for you to treat _animals_ the way you treat us. Your people have done _plenty_ to mine."

A part of Oliver wanted to protest, wanted to say that they were _just demons_. But the memory of the pain that had seared his nerves before he'd blacked out stopped him, and Valentine smiled, as though it recognised why there was no argument.

"You see?" it asked, in a tone that said it wasn't expecting an answer. "You're learning already."

It sat on the bed beside Oliver, reaching over to trail its fingers over his chest. When it positioned its hand so it could start to write a rune onto his skin, he couldn't help an instinctive shudder, trying to pull away; both the pleasure and the pain that he'd felt from the demon's rune-writing had been too intense for him to want any repeat of either.

"You've got a choice," Valentine said quietly, pausing in its writing. "I stay here and play with _you_ until the weekend, and you _behave_. Or..." It held up his phone. "I go through this and find your friends, and I pay them a visit. You'll be perfectly safe, and I won't come back for you. But I'll go after them, and I don't know that I'll be in anything like as good a mood by the time I get to them."

Oliver swallowed. It wasn't much of a choice, was it? But he'd been the one to go to Infernal Procurements. Sure, Ashley had _hinted_ about a demon, but hadn't said anything outright. The decision had been Oliver's. He couldn't just send Valentine after his friends to save his own skin, could he?

A tiny, selfish part of him - not as tiny as he liked to think sometimes - pointed out that that depended entirely on how literal that saving of his skin was, but he pushed it aside. He wasn't always a good person, but he liked to think he was good to his friends.

"I'll behave," he said, the words coming out in a voice that was humiliatingly small. Valentine smiled and resumed drawing the rune on Oliver's chest, and as it finished, another blinding rush of arousal coursed through him, making him whimper from the sheer, overwhelming sensation of it.

"You aren't the first human to have me summoned," Valentine said conversationally, settling comfortably on the bed beside Oliver and reaching down to wrap its hand around his already hard cock, stroking maddeningly slowly. "But you're going to be the first one to have the _privilege_ of seeing how it feels to be treated the way you treat us. I'm sure it'll be quite the education."

Oliver opened his mouth to protest, and Valentine touched the fingers of its free hand to Oliver's lips, shaking his head. Oliver fell silent as Valentine sketched a rune on his lips; to Oliver's surprise, as the rune was completed, he felt neither pain nor arousal, but rather nothing more than a warmth suffusing his lips and slipping down to coil in his throat.

"You're my _pet_ today," Valentine informed him, still lazily stroking his cock. "That's how you see us, isn't it? As animals? And animals don't speak. You can make noises, but you won't speak until tomorrow." It grinned, leaning over to press a disconcertingly gentle kiss to Oliver's forehead as it palmed the head of his cock, earning a soft whimper from Oliver. "It'll be a new game tomorrow, pet."

At least this rune hadn't hurt; it was a small mercy, Oliver reflected, as Valentine kept working his cock almost painfully slowly, stretched out on the bed beside him and idly tracing its fingers over his chest. Its words had made the situation crystal clear; this was a _game_ for the demon, and one that Oliver could survive by playing by the rules.

He tried to keep back the low whimpers that kept rising as Valentine toyed with him, but the demon's hands were too clever, the touch of whatever magic Valentine carried from the infernal realm too insidious to resist. Valentine smiled as the whimpers began to break free - and then it withdrew its hand altogether, and Oliver couldn't help letting out a whine of protest at the loss of stimulation so close to his release.

"Come with me," Valentine said, reaching up to unhook the chain from the headboard. It stood, tugging the chain in an admittedly gentle way, and Oliver got unsteadily to his feet. He half expected Valentine to insist that he crawl on his hands and knees, and he was going to fight _that_ , but the demon simply raised an eyebrow and gave him a lopsided grin, tugging the chain again to lead Oliver into the bathroom.

"You stink of fear-sweat," Valentine said frankly, clipping the chain to the tub's faucet and slapping Oliver's ass. "Get in. You need to be cleaned up."

Oliver had his pride, but he also had his share of fastidiousness, and he _was_ uncomfortably aware that his fear of Valentine had resulted in a not-so-sweet smell rising from him. He climbed into the tub, moving onto his hands and knees at Valentine's gesture. The demon took hold of the chain attached to Oliver's collar and pulled it tighter so that his head was forced down, closer to the faucet, and then tied it off, keeping him trapped there. He could still move his arms and legs, but with his neck bound the way it was, there was little point.

"Now, behave," Valentine said, its tone amused. For a few moments there was no contact and no noise except for the soft rustle of Valentine's tail moving about, and Oliver strained in vain to see what the demon was up to; with his limited range of view, he couldn't tell.

The warm water hitting his back was a surprise, but a pleasant one. As the water moved, Oliver realised that Valentine was using the flexible showerhead to get his body wet, and the warmth was soothing to muscles that had been tense for too long. Oliver couldn't help relaxing a little into the sensation, although he let out another frustrated whimper when the water moved over his still-hard cock, enough to be enticing but certainly not giving him any relief.

Once Oliver's body was wet enough for Valentine's satisfaction, it reattached the showerhead to let the water fall onto Oliver's back, and began bathing him in earnest, running a soaped washcloth over his body. The sensation was still more comforting than it had any right to be, and Oliver made an involuntary sound of pleasure as Valentine found and massaged tense muscles in his shoulders, its long-fingered hands moving cleverly over Oliver's wet skin.

Eventually, Valentine drifted its hand down to Oliver's cock, running its fingers down the hard, aching length, and Oliver couldn't help rocking his hips forward, desperate for more contact. Valentine chuckled, lightly fingering the slit of Oliver's cock and earning a high whine in return, and murmured, "Needy, aren't you?"

Oliver couldn't help it; his hips jerked towards Valentine's hand again, the light touch of the demon's fingers electric, sending sparks through his nerves. He didn't _want_ to need it, but he'd never been left _wanting_ like this before. Sex had always been eminently satisfying. For someone like Oliver, accustomed to getting what he wanted without question, being teased and held off like this was intolerable.

Valentine laughed again, wrapping its hand around Oliver's cock and stroking more firmly now, brushing the fingers of its other hand through Oliver's damp hair and saying, its tone amused, "You'll get what you want this time, pet, but you'll have to earn it next time."

Oliver couldn't bring himself to care about the threat implicit in that wording; with Valentine firmly pumping his cock after so long with nothing more than light, teasing touches, it was difficult to think about anything except how good it felt, and it didn't take long for him to come, letting out a rough cry as he shook beneath Valentine's hands.

"Well, at least you're a pretty pet," Valentine murmured, almost to itself. It retrieved the washcloth and began cleaning Oliver up again, its hands absurdly clinical in contrast to only moments before. Oliver took advantage of that clinical touch to try to calm down, now that he wasn't being stimulated, and by the time Valentine had rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and turned off the water, he had regained his balance enough that he was steady as he climbed out of the bath. He stood still as Valentine briskly rubbed him dry with a soft towel, but when he reached for the robe that he kept hanging on the back of the bathroom door, Valentine gave the chain attached to his collar a sharp tug.

"You're a pet," the demon reminded him, his tone gently chiding. "Pets don't get clothes."

_Some_ pets got clothes, Oliver wanted to protest, but the spell keeping him wordless was still working; the only sound that he made was a soft protest. Valentine petted his hair and gave the chain a gentler tug, leading him out of the bathroom, through the bedroom and into the entertaining area.

Oliver's apartment was an opulent one, designed for parties rather than comfortable family living. The kitchen, dining room and living room were open-plan and separated by half-walls rather than individual rooms, and everything was up-to-date and of the best quality available. His father had insisted on it when Oliver had said he'd wanted his own place five years ago, and Oliver hadn't complained. It wasn't as though he'd been intending to settle down.

Valentine led him into the dining area and tapped one of the chairs; taking the hint, Oliver sat down. Valentine petted his hair again, and then set the chain on the table and went into the kitchen area.

Oliver could have watched the demon, but he was more interested in seeing if there was anything he could do about the collar around his neck. It wasn't the thing keeping him bound, really - Valentine's magic, and the threat that it would go after Oliver's friends, was a far stronger tie than the leather - but it bothered him, and figuring out how to take it off might prove that he wasn't just some helpless little human who couldn't fight back. He could put up resistance without forfeiting the game that Valentine had chosen to play.

He couldn't work out the clasp; there'd been some change made to it that he couldn't figure out without being able to see it. Frustrated, he let his hands fall to his lap, letting out a huff of a sigh. He could hear Valentine moving about in the kitchen, making the little clatters and scraping sounds that indicated it was making a meal of some sort, but he wasn't going to give the demon the satisfaction of looking.

Eventually, Valentine returned to the table and set a plate in front of Oliver, sitting down opposite with its own plate. Oliver glanced at the demon, uncertain, and was surprised to see Valentine smiling. Picking up a fork, it said, "Eat. You get to feed yourself today."

Trying not to think about what that might mean, Oliver ate. Valentine was a talented cook - Romeo- and Juliet-class demons tended to be skilled in the domestic arts - but the quality of the meal was wasted on Oliver, who was much more occupied with wondering what else the demon might have in store. It was Wednesday night, and his party was supposed to be on Sunday; that left three days for him to convince Valentine to leave before his friends arrived - and three days for Valentine to exact vengeance for everything that humans put its kind through.

He couldn't stretch out the meal forever, though, and when he was finished, Valentine took his empty plate back into the kitchen, leaving him to stew at the table for a few minutes. When the demon returned, it picked up the chain again and led Oliver back into the bedroom, once again gesturing for him to get onto the bed.

It was tempting to refuse. But Oliver climbed onto the bed, and Valentine attached the chain to the headboard again. Valentine sat on the edge of the bed and cupped its hands, frowning in concentration; cobalt light coalesced in its hands, like when it had been summoned, and a pair of strange-looking gloves appeared. The demon turned to Oliver and said, in a tone that brooked no argument, "Give me your hands."

Swallowing, Oliver held out his hands. Right now, he was willing to go along with whatever step in the game this was. Valentine slid the gloves onto his hands and strapped them firmly around his wrists before releasing him, a smirk crossing its face as Oliver examined his hands.

The gloves were strangely-designed; they held his fingers together and curled into a half-fist, the forefinger and middle finger resting against the tip of his thumb. They were meant to keep him from being able to use his hands without binding his arms, he realised, and from the look on Valentine's face, there was a purpose behind _that_ that Oliver wasn't realising yet.

"Turn onto your stomach," Valentine ordered. Oliver balked at that; he'd been able to accept the touching that had gone on so far - hell, it wasn't like he hadn't done much, much more with his other sexual partners - but he wasn't prepared to just give in to full-on sex, not yet. Valentine chuckled at the wordless sound of protest that Oliver let out and reached out to stroke his hip, saying, "I'm not going to fuck you, pet. Now turn onto your stomach. I don't want to have to ask again."

Oddly reassured, Oliver still hesitated for a moment before finally obeying, turning awkwardly onto his stomach and resting his chin on his folded arms, still eyeing the odd gloves that Valentine had forced his hands into.

The touch of Valentine's hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks, made him yelp in protest, half-turning to look back at the demon. Valentine stroked the curve of his back, saying, "I'm _not_ going to fuck you tonight. You're getting something in your ass, but it's not my cock. Now _relax_. It'll go easier for you if you do."

It was strange, but Oliver found it easier to relax with that almost-promise. He wasn't sure why sex was a line, but it _was_ \- and it was hypocritical, considering what he'd done to Valentine earlier that day - and Valentine's assertion that it didn't intend it to happen made him feel somehow better. He settled back down onto the mattress, trying to relax, as ordered.

Valentine kept stroking his ass for a few moments, before its other hand returned with slick fingers to press against his hole. Despite his best efforts, Oliver let out a soft whimper, unsure whether it was fear or arousal, and Valentine murmured, "You need a bit of help relaxing, pet."

The demon's free hand moved over Oliver's ass, sketching another rune, and Oliver steeled himself for the overwhelming rush of arousal that had accompanied runes before, but it didn't come. Instead, a low, throbbing heat began to surge through him, soaking into his muscles and curling tight in his groin. He let out a soft moan against his folded arms, and Valentine chuckled softly, still rubbing its fingers over his hole, not quite pressing in yet.

Oliver was hard by the time Valentine had one finger inside him, and he wasn't sure if this was supposed to be a punishment or not. Valentine was keeping him pinned with its free hand in the small of his back, keeping him from rocking his hips back against its hand, and it _felt_ like more teasing, like before, but it seemed like there was a purpose behind it as well, and he couldn't figure it out.

Eventually, Valentine removed its finger, and Oliver was barely given time to catch his breath before something bigger, something rubbery and slick with lube, was pressing against him. He caught his breath on a moan; he wasn't sure whether Valentine was using the toys that Oliver had amassed over the years or was creating its own, but either choice included some intimidating options. Without being able to see it, the toy being slowly pressed into him felt _huge_ , even though he knew, logically, that it couldn't be _that_ big, since it didn't hurt beyond a slight burn that faded under the effect of the rune Valentine had sketched on his ass.

"There you go," Valentine said quietly as the toy - a plug, Oliver realised, as he felt the base of it nestle against his ass - slid home. It was big enough to make him feel full without being _uncomfortable_ , at least, although as Valentine tapped the base thoughtfully, Oliver became very aware that there were bumps along its length that rubbed distractingly against his prostate. He let out another whimper, pressing his forehead against his forearm and trying to catch his breath with little luck.

"You can turn over now," Valentine said, its voice amused. It reached up to help Oliver turn onto his back, smearing remnants of lube onto his shoulder, smirking as the movement of the plug inside him dragged a moan from Oliver's throat. Once he was settled on his back - as settled as he could be - Valentine petted his stomach, almost affectionately, and covered him with a light sheet, saying, "You need to get some rest, pet. It's late, and you've got a big day tomorrow."

And it left the room.

For the first little while, Oliver tried to ignore his aching cock, figuring his arousal would abate sooner or later. When that proved futile - when he realised he could still feel the rune's magic pooling hot in his loins, sending more waves of lust through him each time his erection began to abate - he lowered his hands, thinking he could take advantage of Valentine's absence to jerk off, and then he discovered the purpose of the strange gloves. Their design made it impossible for him to take hold of his cock, and the rough fabric they were made from made it too painful to even try to just rub them against his cock for _some_ stimulation.

He dropped his hands to the bed, letting out a wordless growl of frustration, and shifted a little, trying to get comfortable. It was impossible not to be aware of the plug in his ass, though; every time he moved, the bumps on the toy rubbed against his prostate, sending yet another burst of arousal through him.

Valentine had been right about one thing; it was late, and Oliver was tired. Arousal tried to win out over exhaustion, but exhaustion eventually won the day, minutes or hours after Valentine had left him alone to stew in desire. And he wasn't left alone in sleep; his dreams had a decidedly erotic tone to them, if a frustrating one. Valentine's magic wasn't going to let him come even in his sleep.


	2. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: fucking machine, some size play with toys, and yet more sex magic.

Oliver was still ragingly hard when he woke. Under normal circumstances he'd have been concerned about holding an erection that long, but he was assuming Valentine had done _something_ to stave off the usual problems associated with that sort of thing; at least, there was no more pain than Oliver had ever experienced from a hard-on before. He'd turned in his sleep, halfway between on his side and on his stomach, and his cheeks burned when he realised he'd been rutting against the mattress. He forced himself to go still, trying to even out his breathing.

There was a light chuckle from somewhere behind him, and Valentine's voice said, "Don't stop on _my_ account, pet. Although you're not going to have much luck."

Flushing harder, Oliver started to turn, but Valentine's hand was suddenly on his back, pressing him face-down, and the demon said, "No, stay there. You've guessed about the magic I put on you, haven't you? A nice little arousal spell, and something to keep you that way with no ill effects until I'm good and ready for you to come. Like your little cock ring."

Oliver flinched; he _had_ used a cock ring with that spell on Valentine, hadn't he? Valentine started rubbing his back, the touch oddly gentle, and Oliver couldn't help leaning up into it. He still didn't like _why_ he was here with Valentine, but he'd been expecting a lot more pain, when he first woke up in the demon's clutches. A part of him was trying to point out that this wasn't so bad.

"You still don't get to talk today," Valentine said, its voice conversational. "You were only my pet for a few hours last night, after all. I think I want to keep going with that today. So no talking, and those gloves stay on. Pets don't have fingers."

It didn't wait for a response; it trailed its fingers down Oliver's back to grab the base of the plug, pulling it out a couple of inches before plunging it back in, fucking him with it relentlessly, although still oddly gently. Oliver moaned into the pillow, rocking his hips back against Valentine's hand, and Valentine chuckled, bending to press a kiss to his shoulder.

As good as the fucking with the plug felt, it was only adding to the maddening arousal that had been tormenting Oliver all night, and it wasn't giving him any relief. He whimpered loudly, canting his upper body around to give Valentine a pleading look, and Valentine laughed, saying, "Up onto your knees, pet."

Oliver obeyed clumsily, shaking a little from the effort of concentrating on his movements rather than how aroused he was, and he let out a wail as Valentine wrapped its free hand around his cock, stroking in quick counterpoint to the slow fucking with the plug. It felt fantastic, but it _still_ wasn't giving him relief, and he was starting to wonder if it was possible to go mad from arousal.

After a few minutes, Valentine seemed to take pity on him; it kissed the curve of his back and murmured, "You can come for now, pet."

It only took one more stroke for Oliver to come, crying out loudly enough that he'd have been worried about neighbours complaining if he hadn't owned the penthouse. Valentine pulled the plug out and tossed it aside, letting Oliver lower himself shakily to the bed and leaning down to kiss his shoulder lightly. It left him there to catch his breath while it went into the bathroom, returning with a damp, warm washcloth to clean him up, and then nudged his hip, urging him onto his back.

Oliver wanted to beg for a reprieve, a break, anything, but with wordlessness still enforced by Valentine's magic, the only thing he could do was make an inarticulate sound of protest as Valentine wrapped its fingers around his cock again, stroking lazily. The spell that kept arousal swirling through him seemed to have ended, at least, although Oliver had no illusions that the rest of the day was going to get any easier.

When Valentine had him hard again, it reached below the edge of the bed and retrieved something that Oliver _knew_ it hadn't got from his bag of tricks - a complicated arrangement of leather and snaps that Valentine began to wrap around Oliver's cock and balls. One strap went around the base of his cock and balls, like a non-magical cock ring that helped a man hold an erection; another went between his cock and balls, and the third separated his balls, all three snapped together tightly enough to be uncomfortable but not painful. Valentine took a moment to adjust the straps to its liking before giving Oliver's cock a last few slow strokes, and then leaned up to unhook the chain on his collar from the headboard.

"I understand humans are very proud of their pets," the demon said, petting Oliver's hair. "They enjoy displaying them, showing them off. We're going to play at that today. Not showing you _to_ anyone," it clarified, when Oliver's breathing hitched at the idea of anyone _seeing_ him like this. "But I've made some arrangements that I think you'll find intriguing. Now, up you get."

Somewhat reassured, Oliver got to his feet, following Valentine out into the living area. The demon had made changes during the night; one of the coffee tables had been either turned into or replaced with a table made of marble. A complex setup of bars, cuffs and straps sat on top of the table, and behind it was something Oliver had only really seen while he'd been idly poking around kink websites - a fucking machine.

Oliver halted, suddenly uneasy again, and Valentine tugged the leash, its expression turning hard. When Oliver still didn't move, Valentine moved closer to him, wrapping the leash around its fist to keep it pulled taut, and said quietly, "You're trying my patience, pet. I haven't done anything to hurt you yet, and I'd be more than justified. Do you _want_ me to go visit your friends instead?"

Oliver shook his head, swallowing heavily. The demon had a point, he had to admit. Nothing it had done, aside from the one rune done in a moment of anger, had been _painful_ , not really. Nothing had caused him any _harm_. He couldn't say he'd been _enjoying_ the last twelve hours or so, but a part of him was starting to suspect that he'd have enjoyed it much more if Ashley had been the one with him, not a demon threatening his friends. And that was the point, wasn't it? He was playing Valentine's game so that it would feel like it had got its vengeance and would leave before his friends crossed its path.

When Valentine tugged the leash again, Oliver obeyed, following it over to the stone table and climbing up onto it, going down onto his elbows and knees. Valentine arranged towels under his elbows and knees, padding the hardness of the table, and then unclipped the chain from Oliver's collar, saying softly, "Stay, pet."

It ran its hand down Oliver's back and over his ass, giving him a light, almost affectionate smack, and then urged his knees apart to an uncomfortably wide stance that promised to make the muscles in Oliver's thighs ache. A leather cuff strapped firmly around each leg just below his knees and a bar fastened between the cuffs kept his legs bound in that position, and Valentine ran its fingers up the back of Oliver's legs as it moved back to the head of the table to attach cuffs to his wrists, another bar between them to keep his hands apart. A third bar ran between the first two, so that even moving his arms or legs back or forward was impossible.

"Good boy," Valentine said, a smirk crossing its face as it petted Oliver's hair. "You're such a pretty thing. Do you want me to tell you what _this_ little exercise is all about?"

Oliver hesitated, unsure of what the right answer was. It didn't seem like Valentine really cared what his answer was, though; it moved down the table again, rubbing Oliver's back lightly, and kept speaking.

"I've been the entertainment at a party before," Valentine said, rubbing its hand over Oliver's ass and then bringing it down hard enough that Oliver let out a startled yelp. "You people make interesting assumptions about demons like me, don't you? The humans holding that party wanted _something_ pretty to display." Its voice hardened as it said _something_ , and it smacked Oliver's ass again. "Apparently they'd considered a Bianca, but decided that someone like me would be more interesting. The warlock they had holding the bindings was better at it than you are." It gave Oliver's ass another smack, this one harder, earning another yelp. "They trussed me up in a setup like this, except they had to use a gag to keep me from talking, not a spell. They set me up on a table like this one, with a machine like the one you're going to become intimately acquainted with shortly, and I was their centrepiece for the night. They said that since I was a sex demon anyway, I'd probably enjoy myself."

Oliver had never given much thought to the opinions of the demons that got summoned; it had never occurred to him that they might have any. Oh, Portias were clever, and were summoned for just that fact, but nobody considered Romeos or Juliets anything but toys. He was beginning to see that there was a massive flaw in that thinking.

Valentine's hand slipped between Oliver's legs, slick fingers pressing into him for a moment. Oliver let out a soft whine at the intrusion, although after sleeping with the plug inside him all night, it didn't _hurt_. Valentine petted his ass with its free hand, working its fingers inside him - to check that he was still loose enough, apparently, as it removed its fingers and replaced them with the rounded head of what had to be the dildo attached to the fucking machine. Oliver whined again, unconsciously tensing up, and Valentine made a soft clucking noise with its tongue, rubbing its hand over his ass again.

"Settle down, pet," it said, pressing its fingers lightly against one of the spots that ached slightly from the smacks. "I'm not going to hurt you. You're here to be a pretty display, and I'm not interested in blood or bruises. You'll be fine. I'm just showing you how it feels to be used the way your people use mine."

Valentine didn't wait for Oliver to respond again. There was a click, and the toy inside him began moving slowly. He let out a loud whimper as the toy pressed in deep, almost to the point of being uncomfortable, before pulling nearly out; evidently satisfied with the depth that the machine was fucking Oliver, Valentine turned the speed up a little and returned to the head of the table, a remote control in one hand and a smirk on its face.

"Now, they had _me_ trussed up like this all night," the demon said conversationally, petting Oliver's hair as it perched on the edge of the table near his head. "The full length of the summoning, dusk until dawn. Do you think you'd like that, pet?"

Already hard enough to ache, thanks to Valentine's attentions that morning and the leather straps around his cock and balls, Oliver couldn't imagine being held like this for _hours_. He moaned softly, shaking his head, and Valentine chuckled, shifting to kneel on the table in front of him, still idly stroking his hair.

"Well, perhaps you can earn yourself a reprieve," the demon said, setting the remote down next to its knee and wrapping its hand around its cock, stroking itself lazily. The hand still in Oliver's hair tightened, and the demon continued, "If you're half as good at sucking cock as you are at being teased, pet, then you'll make things easier on yourself. I'd advise trying your best."

Oliver wasn't inexperienced, at least; he and Ashley had fooled around enough that he knew more than the basics of sex with another man. Guided by Valentine's hand in his hair, he leaned down, whimpering as the movement changed the angle that the machine was fucking him at, and gingerly wrapped his lips around the demon's cock, trying to take it slowly.

Valentine seemed to be willing to give him time to adjust, at least, and that was a small mercy; Oliver had given blow jobs before, but not while getting fucked at the same time. It kept its hand fisted in his hair, guiding his movements, but didn't force him deeper, although it didn't allow him to pull back completely either.

After a few moments, though, Valentine murmured, "Come on, pet, you can do better than that," and retrieved the remote with the hand that had been around its own cock, thumbing the switch to make the machine fuck Oliver faster and harder. Oliver whimpered around Valentine's cock and took it in deeper, working his tongue over it as best he could, and was rewarded with a pleased-sounding groan from Valentine - and the machine speeding up again.

It was one of his more surreal sexual experiences. He'd experimented more than once, but not with multiple partners, and while this wasn't technically multiple partners, it still _felt_ like it, with a cock in his mouth and what sure as hell _felt_ like a cock thrusting into him from behind. Valentine's hand in his hair kept him from moving too much, but the demon allowed him to pull back enough to tongue the bundle of sensitive nerves beneath the head of the demon's cock, pulling out every trick he knew to try to bring Valentine to orgasm.

Eventually, Valentine's hand tightened in his hair; that was all the warning he was given before Valentine came in his mouth, holding him still on its cock until it was ready to pull back. Even then, Valentine cupped Oliver's chin with its hand, murmuring, "I want you to swallow it, pet."

Oliver obeyed, more out of a lack of options than because he really wanted to obey _or_ disobey, and Valentine smiled, stroking his hair again. It thumbed the switch, and the machine's pace slowed - it didn't turn _off_ , but it turned into a slow, almost leisurely fucking, rather than the hard, fast pace of moments ago.

"Not _all_ day, then," Valentine said, its voice amused. "You're not bad, pet. You're probably better when you're not frightened, aren't you? But you're not bad. We could have had fun if you'd done a request summoning rather than a binding."

Oliver wanted to ask what the hell a _request summoning_ was supposed to be, forgetting about the spell still keeping him from speaking; the only noise he managed to make was a soft, enquiring sound. Valentine's expression changed; the demon looked almost surprised.

"You didn't know about that?" It kept running its fingers through his hair, but the movement was contemplative now. "I guess you wouldn't. You people have been binding us for so long that the old cooperative ways have gotten lost. It doesn't really matter now, anyway. But I'd have liked to play with you without all the baggage."

Without waiting for a response, Valentine got to its feet, leaving the remote on the table in front of Oliver - just out of reach, even if he leaned down - and moving down the table to wrap its hand around Oliver's cock, stroking slowly. Oliver whimpered, off-balance from more than just physical sensation now. Something had changed in the last few minutes, and he wasn't sure what that meant.

Valentine stopped touching him after a moment, getting to its feet and going over to the wall, where a large mirror was standing. It picked the mirror up and brought it over to the table, setting it up in front of Oliver, at an angle so that he wasn't just seeing his face and chest; he was seeing along his side, his cock jutting out beneath his belly, the fucking machine thrusting into him. He flushed, dropping his head, but Valentine made a sharp chiding noise and smacked his ass, saying, "No, pet. You're on display. You _watch_."

Flushing even darker, Oliver lifted his head to look in the mirror. He'd always been considered good-looking, and that much was unchanged, but the rest - it was difficult to watch without blushing with humiliation. The boy in the mirror - and despite Oliver's 25 years, he _looked_ like the word "boy" should apply to him right now - was panting, helpless in his bonds, displayed for anyone who walked into the apartment to see.

He could avoid meeting his own gaze without Valentine giving him a smack for it, he discovered, but he had to keep looking at the mirror, and it was impossible _not_ to see either his cock, hard and dripping pre-come, or the dildo fucking him - and despite the humiliation making his cheeks burn, neither sight exactly _hurt_ his arousal. If anything, they combined with the humiliation to make it that much more intense. Being forced to look in the mirror made it impossible not to notice the tiny movements his hips were making - not trying to move away from the fucking machine, but trying to move _into_ its thrusts, trying to drive the toy deeper - and impossible not to realise that his cock twitched every time Valentine idly slapped his ass, hard enough to sting without leaving a mark.

"Thanks to my little spell, I could keep you here like this for as long as I want with no ill effects," Valentine mused after a while, slapping Oliver's ass again, eliciting a breathy whine. "You make a very pretty display, pet. But I did promise." The demon leaned down to press a kiss to the curve of Oliver's back, chuckling as another soft moan slipped from Oliver's lips. "We'll just see how long you can hold out for."

Valentine moved to the head of the table long enough to turn the fucking machine up a notch, and then went to sit down in one of the armchairs, crossing its legs and picking up what looked like a sketchpad.

"You just go ahead and have fun, pet," Valentine said, giving Oliver a wicked smirk. "I'll just be over here making some memories. Feel free to come as much as you need to. And don't forget to watch yourself."

Oliver tried to keep his eyes on the mirror. He slipped a few times, letting his head fall, but each time, Valentine retaliated by switching the fucking machine up another level, and by the time Oliver had come for the first time, the machine was fucking him hard and fast again, making his body shake from the force of it.

Valentine stayed silent, except for the scratch of a pencil on paper, and Oliver didn't dare look away from the mirror to see what the demon was doing. Between the machine, the straps around his cock, and Valentine's spell making his refractory period non-existent, Oliver remained on the edge long enough that he began to lose track of time, caught in what seemed like an endless cycle of orgasm and arousal that never let him come down.

Eventually, however many hours later, Oliver was dimly aware of the machine going still, buried inside him. He kept his eyes on the mirror, on the reflection that was trembling, sweat-soaked and barely upright, only vaguely aware of Valentine's hands undoing the cuffs around his wrists and legs. He let out a whimper as he was swung up into the demon's arms, and Valentine murmured, "You can close your eyes, pet. You've done well."

Oliver was aware of being set down on a bed, the movement making the toy still inside him shift in a way that made him whimper weakly. A warm cloth was run carefully over him, washing his skin clean, and the leather around his cock and balls was released, the touch to his sensitive organ getting another soft whimper.

"You can rest for a few hours," Valentine said, brushing its fingers through his hair. "We're not done, but you can sleep for a bit now."

Too exhausted to wonder what the catch was, Oliver let himself drift off.

 

When he woke, his thigh muscles were still sore from being bound for so long, and he was acutely aware of the dildo still in his ass, but he wasn't as tired anymore, and his head felt clearer. He shifted a little on the bed, and the lack of a clinking sound made him realise that Valentine hadn't reattached the chain linking his collar to the headboard. The gloves were still on his hands, but the lack of a leash was somehow reassuring.

"There you are," Valentine said. Oliver blinked sleep out of his eyes, turning to look at the demon and whimpering as the movement pressed the toy inside him against his prostate. Valentine might have been willing to give him time to rest, but it obviously didn't intend to make things easy on him. It was sitting by the bed, a small table next to it, and on the table were two plates of food, a pitcher of juice, and two glasses. Valentine followed Oliver's gaze and smiled, saying, "You need to eat."

Oliver involuntarily glanced at his hands, and Valentine chuckled. "No, pet, you still don't get to use those. Sit up for me."

Easier said than done; Oliver managed it eventually, leaning against the headboard for support, but the effort made him groan with frustration as it pressed the toy deeper inside him. He wasn't hard yet, but he didn't think Valentine intended to keep it that way for long.

Long enough to feed him by hand, it seemed, and that was almost more humiliating than the ordeal with the mirror had been. Like his previous meal, this one was good, and Oliver had lost enough of his fear to be able to enjoy it this time - he was nervous about what Valentine had planned, but somewhere along the way he'd stopped being quite so _afraid_. Being hand-fed was humiliating, but something about it was arousing as well, and that was confusing as hell.

Once it seemed satisfied that Oliver had eaten enough and had enough to drink, Valentine moved the table aside and sat on the bed beside him, shifting him enough that the demon could sit with its back against the headboard, and pulled Oliver into its lap. It wrapped its tail around his waist, holding him firmly against its body, and trailed a hand down Oliver's chest and over his belly, finally resting just above his cock.

Oliver let out a quiet whine of protest; he was _tired_ , even after resting, and it felt as though the only thing he'd been used for in _days_ had been sex, even though he was pretty sure it was barely twenty-four hours since Valentine had broken the binding. It was dark outside, and unless Valentine had let him sleep for a day, that meant it was Thursday night.

"No complaints, pet," Valentine murmured in his ear. "You summoned _me_ well before this party of yours. Am I supposed to think you were just going to have me standing around looking pretty until then? And I'm not hurting you, am I? You'll be fine. I'm teaching you a well-needed lesson. Demons who get bound don't get to complain; you don't either."

It started stroking his cock then, without waiting for a response; not that he could give one, with the spell still on him. It raised its other hand to his chest, its forefinger tracing around his nipple before pinching lightly. Oliver yelped softly, unable to keep his hips from rocking up into Valentine's hand as the demon kept stroking, the spark of pain from the pinch only adding to his arousal. Valentine laughed, rubbing his thumb over the slit of Oliver's cock, and said, "As much as you fight it, you're a bit of a slut, aren't you, pet? Everything I've been doing to you has been as much of a turn-on as it's been distressing for you."

Oliver didn't want to think about how true that might be. He bit his lip, forcing back another whimper as Valentine palmed the head of his cock, making a thoughtful sound in the back of its throat. Bending its head to press a kiss to Oliver's throat, tweaking his nipple and receiving a soft yelp in return, Valentine murmured, "I'm curious, pet. What _else_ do you like? Maybe we should do some experimenting."

Letting go of Oliver's cock, Valentine pushed him forward off its lap and got to its feet. Oliver managed to catch himself on his forearms, but when he started to get up, Valentine gave his ass a sharp smack, and he went still on the bed, waiting for whatever Valentine had in mind.

The demon went over to the low table, giving it a thoughtful look and drawing a complicated rune on it. It began to shimmer, changing shape until it turned into a thigh-high sawhorse, thickly padded and wide enough to support a human body. Oliver swallowed nervously, watching the process taking place; he could imagine all sorts of things happening on a piece of furniture like that.

"Up you get," Valentine said cheerfully, returning to the bed and wrapping a hand around Oliver's arm to pull him to his feet. The demon led him over to the sawhorse, bending him over it, and began to fasten straps to keep him there. One went around each of his upper arms, pinning them to the sides of the sawhorse; two more fastened his ankles to the legs of the sawhorse, and another went over his hips to pin them in place. It wasn't a particularly _comfortable_ position, but between the padding and the reasonably narrow spread that his legs were bound in, he could cope with it.

"Now, let's see," Valentine mused. "Nothing I've used on you has been very _big_ so far. Are you a size queen at all, pet?"

_That_ was an intimidating line of thought, but Valentine had already made it clear that it had no time for Oliver's protests. He kept still, biting his lip on a low moan as Valentine removed the dildo, setting it aside, and pressed a light kiss to Oliver's ass, and slipped two fingers into him. Oliver felt as though he'd had something in his ass for longer than he could remember, and the intrusion didn't _hurt_ ; as Valentine crooked its fingers, a rush of pleasure went through him.

"Nice and loose," Valentine murmured. "Let's see how you like this."

It began to insert another toy; this one didn't feel any bigger than either of the others that it had used, but there was _something_ different about it. It felt lighter, and Oliver could feel a tube of some sort against his thigh as Valentine worked the toy into him, but he couldn't work out what it was for. It didn't take long for him to learn; once the toy was firmly seated, Valentine picked up whatever was attached to the end of the tube and moved around the sawhorse so that Oliver could see it more clearly, another wicked smirk gracing its face.

It held a simple air pump and a small remote, but the sight of it made Oliver whimper, squirming on the sawhorse. Valentine laughed, petting Oliver's hair with its free hand, and made no move to use either the pump or the remote yet; oddly the anticipation was making him harder, as nervous as he was.

"Calm down, pet," Valentine murmured. "I've had much worse than _this_ used on me."

It felt like a threat, even though Oliver was fairly sure the demon hadn't intended it to be one. He went still, and Valentine petted his hair again, moving back to the end of the table and stroking his ass - and then there was the sound of the pump being depressed, and Oliver let out a loud yelp as he felt the plug inside him begin to get bigger, both wider and longer. There was another sound, a light click, and the plug began to vibrate, dragging a low wail from Oliver's throat as the sensation hardened his cock further.

Valentine chuckled, working the pump a few more times. The plug's size increased again, bigger than anything Oliver had ever had inside him before, and Valentine turned up the vibrator's intensity, idly stroking Oliver's ass as he squirmed, trying in vain to escape the onslaught of sensation.

"I wonder," Valentine said, when Oliver was hard and whimpering desperately. "You seem to be enjoying this well enough. I think I should add something, don't you, pet?"

It worked the pump again, and Oliver whined high in his throat as the plug increased in size yet again, unimaginably large inside him without being painful. Valentine stroked his cock once, and then smacked his ass hard, chuckling at the yelp Oliver let out at the impact. It turned up the intensity of the vibrations and smacked him again, letting the remote and pump fall to rest against Oliver's leg as it began to spank him in earnest.

Nothing Valentine had done before now had really hurt, and if Oliver was honest with himself, this didn't _hurt_ either, not the way a cut or a broken bone hurt. It still stung, each blow earning a yelp as it landed, and Valentine seemed to be stronger than most people; as it kept spanking him, its pace didn't slow and the smacks remained as hard as ever. A deep ache began to set in, but as much as his ass began to hurt, his cock remained hard and aching in a very different way.

Valentine chuckled, reaching down to stroke Oliver's cock again, and said, "Well, _this_ part of you certainly seems to like it."

Oliver whimpered, squirming in a futile attempt to move away - from what, he wasn't sure. Valentine's hand on his ass, Valentine's hand on his cock, the plug in his ass that felt enormous and seemed to be vibrating directly against his prostate, all of which were combining to make his cock harder than ever. Valentine palmed it, and Oliver wailed as he came, his hips jerking as much as they were able.

Valentine didn't stop touching him. It stopped spanking for a moment to work the pump again and turn up the vibrations again, and then resumed, ignoring the moan Oliver let out as the plug reached an uncomfortable girth and length inside him and the vibrations felt as though they were reaching a fever pitch. The demon kept smacking him until the sounds Oliver made were closer to sobs than moans, tears trickling down his cheeks, and then the blows stopped, although the vibrations didn't.

"You should see your ass," Valentine said, idly rubbing its fingers over Oliver's ass and making a pleased sound when he whimpered at the contact against his sore flesh. "It's cherry-red. And you're still hard as rock, aren't you, pet? So _this_ much pain doesn't bother you all that much."

Oliver squirmed, trying to move away from the contact, and Valentine laughed, moving its hand from Oliver's ass to his cock and pumping it firmly, saying, "You should know better than that by now, pet."

Between how hard he was and the plug inside him, it only took a few strokes for Oliver to come again, shuddering beneath Valentine's hands. Valentine kept stroking him, ignoring his protesting whine, and said conversationally, "Do you want to know how big that plug is, pet? How big it started, and how big it's become?"

It was an oddly arousing thought, and Oliver couldn't help trying to jerk his hips into Valentine's hand. Valentine reached up to tap the base of the plug and said, "It starts out at six inches. It goes up to ten. And it's not done yet."

_That_ thought was both arousing and daunting. Oliver let out a weak whimper, and Valentine bent to kiss his sore ass, murmuring against his skin, "Do you want the rest of it, pet?"

He wasn't given time to answer. The demon worked the pump and remote again, and Oliver cried out as the plug inflated to its fullest, the vibrator at its highest setting. It still didn't _hurt_ , exactly, but he could feel an ache setting in, and he was sure he was going to be sore for _days_ \- and despite that, his cock was hardening again in Valentine's hand.

The demon chuckled against Oliver's ass, saying quietly, "That spell of mine isn't doing you any favours, is it, pet? But demons like me don't have the refractory period that you humans do, so for the purposes of this little lesson, neither do you. Most people don't summon demons like me to _hurt_ us - at least, they haven't hurt me, so you're lucky there. But we've still got a long way to go in your education."


	3. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today: Oliver gets to talk again! This might not be the best idea. Also: overstimulation.

When Oliver woke on Friday, his entire body ached, although not unbearably so. Valentine had kept him bent over the sawhorse until late the night before, alternating more spanking with brief reprieves - if they could be called that - when he was allowed to writhe in the grip of the plug in his ass. Oliver had lost count of how many times he'd come by the time Valentine unbound him and brought him back to bed, and he'd fallen asleep before the demon even began to clean him up.

His hands weren't bound by the odd gloves this morning, and the chain was still absent from his collar. He shifted, and the movement shifted yet another plug in his ass - smaller than the inflatable one Valentine had used on him the day before, but certainly big enough to be noticeable when he moved.

"Fucking hell," Oliver muttered, and then went still, startled. The spell keeping him wordless had clearly been removed, which meant that the _pet_ part of the game was over - and _that_ meant that Valentine would have something new in mind. There was no sign of the demon in the bedroom, however, and as the minutes ticked by, Oliver gained enough confidence to slide off the bed - although not enough to try to remove the plug without permission - and go into the bathroom. Valentine had clearly cleaned him up the night before, but Oliver wanted a _proper_ shower.

He was left alone long enough to have a long, hot shower and take care of some personal needs, as awkward as it was to do everything with the plug still inside him. He indulged in a much-needed shave, finger-combing his hair into a semblance of neatness, and eyed the robe on the back of the door before sighing and deciding against it. Valentine had made it clear enough that he didn't warrant clothing yesterday, and Oliver wasn't going to bargain on that changing now.

When he returned to the bedroom, Valentine was waiting for him. The demon gave him a long look, its expression approving, and gestured for Oliver to come closer. Oliver hesitated for a moment, but obeyed; there was no point in _not_ doing as he was told.

"You'll have noticed some changes," Valentine said, its tone amused. "Don't start thinking that it means things are going to get easier on you, though. Give me your hands."

As Valentine cuffed his wrists together, Oliver wanted to ask what the point of taking the gloves off had been if he wasn't going to be allowed to use his hands anyway, but he didn't voice the objection. It was a different sort of helplessness; yesterday, he'd at least been able to manoeuvre with his arms, but as Valentine urged his arms up and clipped his cuffed hands to a chain it had attached to the ceiling, Oliver realised that this was something else entirely. He could move his hands now, but there was little point in it.

Valentine adjusted the chain until Oliver was stretched out, balancing on the balls of his feet. His weight wasn't quite depending on his arms, but if his knees gave - and Oliver was pretty sure Valentine was going to do enough to him to make his legs give out eventually - then it would be. The cuffs around his wrists were slightly padded, but not enough to make that _comfortable_.

"Sometimes," Valentine said, circling Oliver, "I'd get summoned and blindfolded for the duration. Do you think you'd like that, puppy?"

"Does it matter?" Oliver shot back. Talking back probably wasn't a good idea, but after more than a day of not being able to do more than make _noises_ , he was taking advantage of his voice. Valentine chuckled, pausing behind him and slapping his ass lightly; even that light smack was enough to make Oliver let out a hiss between his teeth, still sore from the spanking the night before.

"I guess it doesn't," Valentine admitted, and it wrapped a thick cloth around Oliver's head, over his eyes, blocking out every bit of light. It _shouldn't_ have been arousing, Oliver told himself, but that message didn't seem to be getting through to his cock; it had jerked as the blindfold was put in place, and it certainly wasn't getting _flaccid_ while he waited for whatever it was Valentine had planned.

"Now that you can talk again, I'm curious about you," Valentine said, pressing itself against Oliver's back and wrapping its tail around him to hold him close. "I can tell you've got magical potential, but considering how badly you held _my_ binding, I'm curious about what you're _good_ at."

Oliver felt his cheeks burn. "I've never been good at invocation," he admitted, trying not to feel the sting where Valentine's hips touched his ass. The demon rolled its hips, pressing its cock against Oliver's ass, and Oliver bit his lip, biting back a whimper of mingled pain and arousal. He forced his mind back to talking about magic, adding, "I'm better at elemental magic - heat and cold, growing things. Party tricks. There's not much use in the city for garden warlocks."

"You're wrong there," Valentine said, wrapping its hand around Oliver's cock and stroking slowly. "But you've been wrong about a lot of magic, so I'm not too surprised. Maybe you'll re-evaluate things when I'm through with you."

Oliver swallowed a moan, his hips jerking into Valentine's hand of their own accord. The demon chuckled, tightening its tail around Oliver's waist to keep him pinned, and rolled its hips against his ass again, murmuring against the side of his neck, "Are you ready for me to fuck you, then, puppy?"

It had been a line, before, but after a full day of being tormented, two nights of sleeping with a plug in his ass, and the inflatable plug Valentine had used the night before, Oliver was less reluctant about it now. He let out another moan as Valentine palmed the head of his cock, nodding breathlessly. Maybe this was what Valentine had been working up to all along.

Valentine chuckled again, reaching down to pull the plug out of Oliver, swiftly replacing it with its cock. It draped itself along Oliver back, going still against him once it was fully inside him, and bit his earlobe lightly, saying, "Now, puppy, does that feel like an _it_?"

"Come on," Oliver whined, trying to rock his hips back against Valentine's. "You've waited this long; get _on_ with it."

" _It_ ," Valentine repeated, remaining still, running its hand down Oliver's cock again. "You didn't answer my question. Does _this_ ," with a final rock of its hips, drawing a yelp from Oliver, "feel like an _it_?"

Oliver shook his head, whimpering. Valentine's cock wasn't as huge as the inflatable plug, but it _felt_ different inside him, and it shifted with every movement the demon made, rubbing against his prostate. Valentine reached up with its free hand to start rubbing tight circles around Oliver's nipple, and he let out a louder whimper as the touch sent a hot burst of arousal through him, curling through his limbs to make them heavy and pooling deep in his groin.

"I think you need some encouragement." Valentine's tone was teasing now, as it palmed the head of Oliver's cock and _finally_ began to thrust its hips against his, albeit excruciatingly slowly. "My kind are shapeshifters, after all."

"Wait," Oliver gasped, connecting the dots just as Valentine's cock began to swell inside him, growing larger with every thrust. The demon ignored him, keeping one hand on Oliver's cock and using the other to keep pinching his nipples as it fucked him.

And then Oliver's phone rang.

Valentine went still inside him, and then murmured something in a language Oliver had never heard; the ringtone got closer, and Valentine said, its tone curious, "Your friend Ashley is calling. I think you should answer."

Oliver felt the phone against his cheek, and managed to keep his tone even as he said, "Hey, Ash. What's up?"

Carrying on a nonchalant conversation with a sex demon's cock inside him was insane. But Ashley was one of Oliver's closest friends, and he'd rush over in an instant if he thought something was wrong. Oliver needed to make sure he didn't have any reason to think that.

"My Friday dance lesson bailed on me," Ashley said. "I'm bored out of my mind over here. You want me to come over and help set up for the party?"

Oliver shook his head before remembering that Ashley couldn't see him, and quickly said, "I can't. I'm - taking care of some stuff for my father."

Valentine chuckled behind him, but remained mercifully still. Thankfully, Ashley didn't seem inclined to make too much small talk; a few remarks about how much he was looking forward to Sunday seemed to suffice. He seemed about to hang up, but then there was a pause, and Oliver's heart sank.

"Oli? Is everything okay? You sound kind of... strained."

Oliver bit back a laugh. _Strained_ was one word for it.

"Nothing to worry about," he said. "Dad's being a pain in my ass, that's all. I'll see you on Sunday, okay?"

"Let me know if you need me to come and be a distraction at your father," Ashley offered, before hanging up.

"Good boy," Valentine said approvingly, rolling its hips against Oliver's and taking away the phone. "I didn't really want your friend to interrupt us. He's pretty, but not as pretty as you."

Oliver was about to ask how Valentine knew what Ashley looked like, but then he remembered - he had photos of his friends on his phone that came up when they called. It was slightly reassuring that Valentine didn't want them to be interrupted, though; it might mean that the demon's ire was turning further from his friends.

"However," Valentine added, nipping Oliver's earlobe, "I do have _one_ complaint. I'm _not_ your father."

Oliver let out a breathless laugh. "Damn right you're not. My family's not perfect, but we're not _this_ fucked-up."

Valentine laughed, and started thrusting again, its cock now feeling enormous inside Oliver, big enough to make him ache. His ass wasn't the only thing aching, though - his cock felt as hard as rock, and he didn't even have the excuse of Valentine using an arousal spell on him this time.

Seeming to read his mind, Valentine nipped his earlobe again and murmured, "Your cock seems to like this _fucked-up_ treatment."

"You're _jerking me off_ ," Oliver pointed out, biting back a loud moan. "It's not a _surprise_ that I'm hard."

"Mmm. No, it's not," Valentine agreed, thrusting hard enough to make Oliver cry out. "But your other responses are curious. How about you come for me, puppy?"

It palmed the head of Oliver's cock, and he cried out again as he came, his hips jerking forward into Valentine's hand almost of their own accord. He was aware of Valentine biting down on the curve of his shoulder, of the jerk of its cock within him and the sensation of the demon's come filling him. Something about it was different to the other times he'd had someone come inside him, but it wasn't as though he could just _ask_ , could he?

Valentine pulled out, and replaced its cock with a plug, saying idly, "We don't want that going anywhere, do we?"

"I don't know," Oliver said, wincing at the new intrusion; it wasn't big enough to hurt in and of itself, not after the inflatable toy from yesterday and Valentine's cock today, but he was feeling used and raw enough that it still made him ache. He forced back his discomfort, deciding that fuck it, he could damn well ask. " _Do_ we want to keep your come in me for a reason beyond I did the same thing to you?"

Valentine laughed, rubbing Oliver's ass almost affectionately, and said, " _Clever_ puppy. It'll help you heal, and it'll have the same effect on you as those spells I was using before."

Oliver let out a huff that was halfway between a sigh and a laugh. "You're cheating, you know."

"I'm showing you what it's like for us," Valentine reminded him. "That means being at the mercy of whoever holds your binding. In case you'd forgotten, puppy, that's me."

It pressed itself against Oliver's back again, rocking its hips against his ass, its cock pressing hard against him, and Oliver said breathlessly, "Fucking hell, do you ever come down?"

"You people have forgotten what you used to call us before you went and codified things," Valentine said, its voice amused. "I'm an incubus. I get power from sex energy, and even with the spells I've been using on you, you've been throwing off enough sex energy these last three days to keep me going for _weeks_."

"So glad to be of service," Oliver grumbled. Valentine chuckled and smacked his ass again, and then moved away.

Oliver felt suddenly uncertain, and he called out, "Valentine?"

"I'm not leaving the room," Valentine said; its voice was still close enough that it couldn't have been more than a few steps away. Sure enough, a moment later Oliver felt its hands on him again - warm now, slick with some sort of oil, and pleasantly firm as it began to rub his shoulders, easing out the kinks and knots that had worked their way in.

This was a different form of pleasure entirely. It had its share of arousal to it, especially with the aphrodisiac effect of Valentine's come working through him, but it was more sensual than sexual, and Oliver found himself relaxing in his bonds, letting his weight rest on his wrists. They'd get sore soon, but for now, it was nice to just let himself enjoy what felt a hell of a lot like a _massage_.

Valentine's hands moved from Oliver's shoulders, down his back. They lifted every now and then, to return re-coated in the oil that it was using to ease the massage, and continued downwards, over his ass and the muscles of his thighs. By the time it got to his calves, Oliver was letting out soft sounds of appreciation, too caught up in how good it felt to worry about what might be coming next.

_That_ question was answered with Valentine's mouth on his cock, although the demon's hands kept working at his legs. Oliver let out a soft, shaky laugh, curling his hands around the chain hanging from the ceiling, and said breathlessly, "You've got a one-track mind, don't you?"

Valentine didn't respond beyond taking Oliver's cock into its mouth, deep enough that Oliver could feel Valentine's nose rubbing against his pelvis. The demon didn't seem to have any trouble swallowing Oliver's cock completely, working its throat muscles around the head of his cock and moving its hands up Oliver's legs to knead his ass. Oliver tried to keep still - he didn't want to choke Valentine by bucking into its mouth, something that wouldn't have been a consideration a few days ago - but Valentine moved with the movements of Oliver's hips, still easily taking him.

"Fuck, you're good," Oliver hissed between clenched teeth. Not that that was a surprise; he might have got a lot wrong about sex demons, but they were still _sex demons_ , and it stood to reason that they were _good_ at it. Valentine had certainly been skilled at everything _else_ it had been doing to Oliver.

Oliver's ass was still sore enough from the spanking that Valentine's nails, raking over him, send sparks of bright pain through him, adding an edge to the pleasure already pooling hot and heavy in his groin. By the time Valentine pulled back, Oliver was whimpering loudly, feeling as though he was ready to come any second but somehow not _quite_ able to.

"Oh, come _on_ ," he groaned as Valentine pulled away from him, removing all contact. "What's it going to hurt if you let me have it this once?"

Valentine laughed, smacking Oliver's ass, the unexpected sting making him cry out. "If I give you what you want _now_ , puppy, this afternoon is going to be harder on you," it warned. "Do you really want that?"

It was a difficult choice. Oliver felt as though every nerve ending in his cock and ass were electrified, every movement - even just _breathing_ \- sending more arousal lancing through him, and he was desperate for some relief. But Valentine had proved to be creative enough that the idea of things being more difficult that afternoon was a daunting one. He whimpered again, his hips automatically rocking forward to try to find some stimulation, getting nothing but the shifting of the plug inside him, working Valentine's come further into him.

In the end, though, need undid him. He'd never had to _wait_ for anything, had never had to exercise patience, and it was difficult to handle now, especially with such a _visceral_ need. He bit back another whimper, rocking his hips into the air again, and moaned, "I need to come. Make it as hard as you want this afternoon, I need to come now."

"You _want_ to come," Valentine corrected, its tail dancing lightly up Oliver's back, maddening because it was contact that didn't help with how aroused he was. "You don't know _need_ yet, puppy. I've been _generous_ with you. Do you know how many times I've been summoned and kept on the edge for days without relief, because that's the sort of entertainment the warlock found intriguing?"

"I wouldn't do that," Oliver protested. Valentine smacked his ass again, stroking his cock excruciatingly slowly, drawing out another breathless moan.

"You were going to," it pointed out. "That was the point of your cock ring, wasn't it? Or are you just saying you'd have got bored?"

"I'd probably have got bored," Oliver admitted, rocking his hips into Valentine's hand and whimpering when the contact only served to increase his frustration. " _Please_ , Valentine."

The demon let out a pleased sound and murmured, "There, was that so hard?"

It began pumping his cock faster, and Oliver let out a loud cry as he came, his hips jerking spasmodically from the sensory overload. Valentine kept stroking him through his orgasm, and then Oliver found himself being manhandled back over to the bed, his hands still bound together and the blindfold still over his eyes.

"Now," Valentine said, pressing a light kiss to Oliver's forehead. "You just rest here while I make you something to eat."

"You've been awfully concerned about that," Oliver muttered, trying to relax on the bed. Valentine had set his bound hands on his stomach, and that was comfortable enough for now, but he was still acutely aware of the plug in his ass and the tug of arousal still running through him, albeit at a much lower level now, thankfully. The blindfold bothered him more than anything else, really; he didn't like not being able to see what was coming.

"I don't want you to keel over," Valentine pointed out. "You're hardly going to get the education you need if you're unconscious."

It left Oliver to rest while it made a meal, and brought the food into the bedroom when it was ready, rather than taking Oliver into the entertainment area. Oliver expected the blindfold to be removed, but instead, Valentine hand-fed him again, idly reaching down to run its fingers down the length of his cock now and then throughout the meal; not quite a stroke, but enough of a touch to make Oliver shiver.

When the meal was over, Oliver felt the bed dip as Valentine sat next to him, running its hand lightly over his stomach and chest. The demon said, "Now, you chose relief earlier. That means this afternoon goes harder for you."

Oliver swallowed. "I don't suppose there's any way I can convince you to reconsider."

Valentine chuckled. "I don't think so, puppy. Relax. You'll be fine."

It started stroking his cock then, slow and thorough, and said conversationally, "You people seem to think that because we're sex demons, we're fine with every sex act, and with as much as you want to do to us. We can get energy from the warlocks who bind us if they're producing sexual energy, but that can be as much of a curse as a blessing sometimes." It palmed the head of Oliver's cock, rubbing the slit with his thumb. "Imagine being held on the edge of orgasm for days, and not even because whoever's doing it to you is particularly dominant under other circumstances - because they like how you look hard and wanting and think well, you clearly don't _mind_ , you're _made_ for sex."

"I get it," Oliver said desperately, biting back a moan. "We're dumb and we don't know what we're doing and Infernal Procurements is full of shit. _I get it_."

"Perhaps," Valentine said, rubbing the base of the plug in Oliver's ass. "But we're not done yet, puppy. I want this lesson to be good and clear. Now stop bitching and open your mouth. I've got a better use for it."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Oliver opened his mouth. It was no use arguing with Valentine with the demon in this mood; he'd picked up that much over the last few days. There was the touch of silicone on his lips, and then a thick shape was pushing its way into his mouth, forcing his jaw open and pinning his tongue down. It wasn't a _long_ gag, thankfully; it didn't hit the back of his throat or make him choke, but it was certainly big enough to be uncomfortable and to silence anything articulate that he tried to say. Exploring it with his tongue as best he could, he figured out that it was shaped like a cock, and there was a hole through the middle of it, so he could still breathe through his mouth, albeit with some difficulty. Valentine buckled it firmly and petted Oliver's hair, giving his forehead another light kiss.

Next came some sort of rubbery tube fitted over his cock, lubed up to make it easy for Valentine to slide it onto him. There seemed to be straps attached; Valentine lifted Oliver's hips to connect them, keeping the tube firmly on his cock. The constriction felt good, but Oliver wasn't sure what the point of it was yet; he imagined he wouldn't have to wait long to find out. First, though, Valentine tugged the smaller plug out of him, replacing it with two fingers to check that he was still loose enough. The demon pressed a kiss to Oliver's thigh, murmuring, "This is going to feel strange, but it won't hurt you."

And then it started to press _something_ inside him that felt like a cold, semi-soft egg, of all things. Oliver let out a startled whine around the gag, and Valentine rubbed his stomach soothingly, saying, "You're fine, puppy. That's a nice little concoction from my dimension that'll melt with your body temperature. It'll keep you aroused and stop you from coming until someone touches your cock. It saves me from having to use more magic on you, since I've got things to do this afternoon. One that size is good for an hour or so." It let out a dark chuckle, rubbing its thumb over Oliver's hole. "How many do you think I should give you?"

Oliver whimpered around the gag, and Valentine laughed again, giving Oliver's thigh another kiss. Ignoring his squirming - the temperature alone was difficult to adjust to - it inserted five more of the cool orbs until Oliver felt uncomfortably full, letting out a stream of soft whimpers through the gag. Seemingly satisfied with six, Valentine kept them in place with another plug, tapping the base and laughing when Oliver let out a muffled yelp as the vibration made the orbs move inside him.

"Those will melt one after the other," Valentine informed him, tapping the base of the plug again. "So you'll have a nice, long time to enjoy them."

Oliver could already feel the changing state of the first orb, and the effect it was having on him; his cock was already hard enough that he could feel pre-come collecting in the hollow of the tube around his head. Valentine slid its hands down his legs and attached cuffs to his ankles, pulling them out and down until his legs were spread wide, and then attaching clinking chains to them, the chains taut enough that Oliver couldn't move his legs. His arms were still free, and the contrast was perplexing.

"Now to make sure you've got no distractions," Valentine said. It settled a pair of headphones over Oliver's ears, and Oliver squirmed; he could tell what was coming now. Sensory deprivation had intrigued him before, but not enough for him to experiment with it. Like this, it was more intimidating than intriguing.

"You'll be fine," Valentine said, giving Oliver a light kiss on his forehead. "Just relax and feel it."

Without waiting for a response - not that Oliver could give a meaningful one with his mouth stuffed with the dick-shaped gag - it switched on the music attached to the headphones. It was nice music, at least, something classical, but loud enough that Oliver couldn't hear anything else. He whined around the gag, and there was the light touch of a hand on his stomach - and then the tube around his cock began vibrating.

With his hands bound the way they were, Oliver could still move them; as the melting orb inside him and the vibrating tube served to get him even harder, he struggled to sit up enough to reach his cock. Valentine had said that the orbs would keep him from coming until someone touched his cock - that someone might as well be _him_. There was no response to his movement; either Valentine wasn't in the room anymore, a thought that sent a shiver through him, or it was getting more amusement from watching him.

The tube over his cock was in his way; he couldn't get enough traction to make a difference, and with the strap keeping it attached and the blindfold in his way, he couldn't figure out how to remove it. He let out a frustrated whine around the gag, letting his hands fall back to his stomach. _This_ was familiar; he'd felt the same frustration on Wednesday night. This time, though, he didn't have exhaustion to rescue him from arousal.

Trying to rock his hips up provided no relief; indeed, it made the orbs shift inside him, pressing against his prostate. He could feel the liquid shift as the first orb kept melting, pooling hot in his groin and spreading through his limbs to make them heavy and difficult to move, even if his legs hadn't been tightly bound. Valentine's instruction turned out to be the only thing he _could_ do - lie there and feel the excruciating arousal with no relief.

When the third orb began to melt, the plug in his ass started to vibrate. Oliver had managed to calm his breathing enough to regain a semblance of control before then, but with vibrations on his cock _and_ shifting the orbs still left inside him, that control was shattered.

By the time the fifth orb began to melt, Oliver had been reduced to sobbing through the gag, his body moving of its own accord, jerking his hips in a futile attempt to gain some relief from the relentless arousal. The music was still playing, but Oliver barely registered it; all he could hear was his pulse thundering in his ears, the sound of his own whimpering, weak and needy by now. His world seemed to be centred in his cock, hard and heavy against his belly, and it felt as though he'd been hard forever. He couldn't remember _not_ needing to be touched.

Hours or years later, the headphones were lifted from his ears and the mattress dipped as Valentine sat down beside him. The last orb hadn't melted yet, and Oliver wasn't so far gone that he thought Valentine was going to be _merciful_ , but he couldn't help trying; he let out a desperate whine through the gag, rocking his hips up.

"Poor puppy," Valentine said, its voice mock-sympathetic. "But I don't think I believe you _need_ it yet."

The demon stretched out beside Oliver, running its hands down his chest, over his stomach, his thighs - everywhere but touching his cock. Oliver whined, trying to cant his body enough to rub against Valentine's, but with his legs bound as tightly as they were, he had no room for movement. Valentine hooked one of its legs over his to keep him still, pressing soft kisses to his throat and chest, and murmured, "Patience. I'll let you come when I'm ready."

Each orb lasted an hour, Valentine had said. The last one had only just begun melting when Valentine returned. It felt like far, far longer than an hour by the time Oliver finally felt empty of everything but the plug and the liquid remnants of the orb, and he whimpered again, trying to rock his hips towards Valentine.

The demon took hold of the vibrating tube and began to stroke his cock with it, earning a high wail. It felt good, tortuously so, but it wasn't enough, wasn't anything _like_ enough. It wasn't a hand touching him, and so it wasn't going to end his torment.

He tried to plead through the gag, but his words were rendered inarticulate by the way it pinned his tongue. Valentine chuckled, pressing a kiss to his stomach, and murmured, "Perhaps you're right, puppy."

There was the snap of a clasp being undone, and the strap around him was pulled away, the tube going with it. Valentine's hand returned to his cock, and Oliver let out a muffled mewl of relief, thrusting up into Valentine's hand. After being held on the edge for so long, it only took a few strokes for him to come, and he cried out loudly through the gag, shuddering beneath Valentine.

The gag was removed and pulled away, to be replaced with Valentine's fingers, coated with Oliver's come. Too tired to argue with the unspoken order, Oliver wearily licked them clean. He could feel more of his come on his stomach; without being able to see, it still felt like he'd come more than he usually did, after hours of torment. Valentine ran its fingers through the mess on his stomach, lifting them to Oliver's mouth again, smearing come over his lips as it waited for him to lick its fingers clean.

Oliver felt his cheeks burn as he obediently licked his own come off Valentine's fingers, as many times as the demon required it. He was too tired to get hard again, but he couldn't help a little tug of arousal going through him, as humiliated as he felt.

"You can sleep," Valentine said, kissing his forehead again. "We're done for the day." It chuckled, reaching down to nudge the base of the plug still lodged in Oliver's ass. "Have sweet dreams about tomorrow."


	4. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More spanking, more machines, and more of that fun inflatable vibrator. Also, talking. Oliver is learning!

Oliver was starting to get used to waking up hard, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of that. Valentine hadn't unbound him before he'd fallen asleep the night before, and his hands were still bound now, but his legs had been freed at some point during the night, so they weren't as sore as they would have been if they'd been stuck in the same position all night. He was still blindfolded, and he automatically reached up with his bound hands to rub at the edge of the blindfold, trying to dislodge it; not being able to see was bothering him.

"None of that," Valentine said sharply. Oliver lowered his hands, swallowing, and Valentine petted his hair reassuringly.

"So what's the plan for today?" Oliver asked, shifting a little on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position that didn't press the plug in his ass against his prostate. It was difficult; he wasn't sure whether he just hadn't noticed how big the plug was when it had been used to keep the orbs inside him or if Valentine had switched it out while he slept, but this one seemed perfectly shaped to press almost constantly against the spot inside him that made it _really fucking difficult_ to concentrate properly.

"To start with, your ass needs tanning again," Valentine said, with a wicked chuckle. "Onto your belly, puppy."

Oliver groaned. "You know _exactly_ what moving is doing, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Valentine swatted Oliver's hip. "Roll over. The sooner you do it, the sooner you can have the spanking that your cock seemed to like so much the other day."

"My ass still hurts from that spanking," Oliver complained, but he turned onto his stomach all the same, biting back a soft whimper as the plug shifted inside him. Valentine pulled his hips up, propping them up on a few pillows, and then stroked his ass absurdly gently. Oliver squirmed, uncomfortably aware that he was just managing to press his ass against Valentine's hand; even that light touch was making him acutely aware of his arousal.

"You liked this well enough before," Valentine murmured, striking Oliver's ass once, hard enough to make Oliver yelp. "It seems like a nice enough way to wake you up properly this morning."

"You're a fucking sadist," Oliver muttered, resting his forehead on his bound forearms and trying not to whimper when Valentine rubbed the spot he'd just struck. The demon chuckled, nudging the plug with his knuckles to make Oliver cry out, and smacked his ass again.

"Of course I'm a sadist," he said lightly. "You didn't think all sex demons were masochists, did you?"

"I didn't think," Oliver admitted, whimpering when Valentine wrapped his free hand around Oliver's cock and began to stroke him lightly between strikes. He bit his lip, eventually saying, "I don't think about a lot of things. It's easier not to."

"Not in the long run." Valentine smacked him again, the sound of flesh on flesh resounding in Oliver's ears, running right through him to his cock. "But you're working that out, aren't you?"

Oliver wasn't given time to consider that; Valentine began spanking him in earnest, and while it was far from the worst pain he'd ever felt - he'd broken bones a few times, and this was _nothing_ compared to that - it still _hurt_ , enough that the blindfold over his eyes was wet with tears by the time Valentine stopped striking him, and his breathing was coming in short, sharp gasps that were edging on sobs.

"And you're still hard," Valentine said, running his fingers down the length of Oliver's cock and getting a shaky whimper in return. "Do you want to come, puppy?"

Oliver nodded, still too breathless to speak, and Valentine pressed a light kiss to his sore ass, wrapping his hand firmly around his cock and stroking in long, firm movements. Oliver let out a soft whine, rocking his hips into Valentine's hand. Giving his ass another kiss, Valentine kept stroking him until he came, whimpering softly under the demon's hands.

There was the touch of a soft, warm cloth as Valentine cleaned him up, and then the mattress dipped as Valentine sat next to him, rubbing his back lightly. He let Oliver catch his breath, sitting in silence and petting him until Oliver was ready to speak again.

"What's next?"

"One last lesson," Valentine said, brushing his fingers affectionately through Oliver's hair. "Often, when demons get summoned, we only get relief when the people we're serving do. I've arranged something to show you how that feels."

"I _know_ how that feels," Oliver complained, leaning into the hand in his hair. It was soothing, even with the blindfold setting him on edge.

"No, not really," Valentine corrected. "Not the way I want you to. Come with me, puppy."

He helped Oliver get to his feet and led him back into the living room, Oliver's steps unsure as he walked blind. Lifting his bound hands to grab Valentine's arm for support, Oliver said, "Do you _have_ to leave the blindfold on?"

"For now, yes," Valentine said. "I won't let you trip or run into anything. Just come with me."

He helped Oliver up onto the stone table, again padded with towels to protect Oliver's hands and knees, and cuffed his wrists and legs to keep them spread. This time, though, Valentine raised padded blocks in front of Oliver's legs to keep his hips still and attached Oliver's collar to another bar, forcing him to keep his head up in a specific position, removing almost all of his ability to move.

"Open your mouth," Valentine urged, and Oliver felt the blunt tip of another dick-shaped gag bump against his lips. He sighed, deciding against arguing, and opened his mouth obediently. This time, the gag felt strange; Valentine didn't strap it around his head, but it was fixed in his mouth all the same, since he couldn't pull back from it. Valentine petted his hair and said, "If you need water, suck on that. And if you feel it pulsing, get ready for something else in your mouth."

Oliver sucked experimentally on the gag; as Valentine had said, the action made it secrete water, enough to moisten his mouth without making him gag because it was too much to swallow. He was curious about the _something else_ that Valentine had mentioned, but he couldn't exactly ask about it, and Valentine didn't seem inclined to explain any more; the demon had moved down the table and was fitting a tight rubber sheath over Oliver's cock, sliding a metal cock ring on to keep it in place.

"Nearly there," Valentine said, rubbing his hand over Oliver's back. He removed the plug and replaced it with another toy; like the gag, this one felt different to the others, but Oliver couldn't figure out why.

There was the click of a switch, and the toy in his ass began to fuck him slowly; another fucking machine, Oliver realised. Well, that was all right; he'd dealt with the fucking machine on Thursday, and at least this time Valentine didn't seem to want him to look in a mirror while he did.

"Now," Valentine said, resting his hand on Oliver's back and idly tracing a rune. "I think the usual spells, don't you?"

Oliver whimpered around the gag as he felt the demon's magic take effect, desire rushing through him like wildfire. His cock was already hardening, and he felt as though he already needed to come, but he didn't expect it to be that easy.

"You can come whenever you need to," Valentine said, to Oliver's surprise. "In fact, I want to see you come as much as you can."

The machine's pace was slow and steady for now, and that was plenty, given how aroused Oliver was; a few moments later he let out a muffled cry around the gag as he came, the rocking of his hips stopped by the padded blocks in front of them.

The purpose of the sheath around his cock became evident then; the gag in his mouth pulsed, the way Valentine had warned him about, and Oliver suddenly had a mouthful of come, as the sheath pulled tight under the force of a light suction. The toy in his ass pulsed too, and he felt a wet, warm sensation as something spurted from the tip of it, adding more lubrication to its thrusting.

Valentine's fingers touched Oliver's face, and the demon removed the blindfold. The mirror was there again, and Oliver couldn't help it; his eyes were drawn to it. He could see now that this fucking machine was a much more complicated setup; the rubber sheath around his cock was attached to the gag by a narrow tube, making him swallow his own come every time he orgasmed, and there was obviously some way the machine knew when he came, as it made the artificial cock in his ass "come" at the same time.

Release when the one he served was given relief, although the order was turned around a little. He had to hand it to Valentine; the demon was damnably creative.

Valentine was sitting behind Oliver, and as he met Oliver's gaze in the mirror, he gave him a wicked grin and reached beneath Oliver to pinch his nipples, working them between his fingers until they were stiff and a little sore. Oliver let out a muffled whine, trying to pull away from the contact - the light level of pain didn't bother him, but there was just too _much_ \- and Valentine chuckled, reaching beneath the table to pick up a pair of odd-looking little tools. They attached to Oliver's nipples like suction cups, keeping them trapped; Valentine rubbed his thumbs over the trapped nipples and grinned at the whimper that Oliver made.

Between the pain, the stimulation, and Valentine's magic on him, Oliver was hard again. This time, he tried to hold off; there was something humiliating about being forced to swallow his own come like this, and his ass already felt unpleasantly sticky. He didn't have that much control, though, and he cried out as he came, the gag in his mouth once again spurting his own semen into his mouth, the toy in his ass filling him again with whatever Valentine had come up with.

"Sometimes," Valentine said conversationally, "I'd get told that the summoning would be over once I'd satisfied everyone at the party, and they'd fuck me one after the other. Nobody bothered to think that a demon might want to clean up in between, or that the taste of come might get old. Do you know how many people that could be in one night?"

Oliver moaned around the gag, trying to shake his head. Valentine had a habit of asking questions he didn't want answers to, though; he started brushing his fingers lightly through Oliver's hair, pressing light kisses to his back, and said, "Twenty was the most. So we're going to aim for that."

There was no way Oliver would be able to come twenty times without Valentine's interference, but he had the feeling that if Valentine wanted him to come twenty times today, that was exactly what he would end up doing. The idea was somehow arousing, and he couldn't help it; he came again, moaning around the gag.

The combination of machine and magic was as merciless as it had been the last time Valentine had tormented him like this, and this time it was worse, because this time he couldn't _move_. His restraints held him helpless as the machine fucked him, and Valentine kept changing the speed, going from hard and fast to slow and leisurely, varying it each time Oliver came. The sleeve around his cock kept feeding his own come to him every time he tumbled over the edge, and whatever it was that the toy in his ass kept "coming" started to trickle down his thighs, leaving them feeling warm and sticky.

It shouldn't have been arousing. It should have been humiliating and degrading, and it should have made him furious with the demon. It was the first two, but it didn't make him angry, and the humiliation only served to enhance his arousal. Eventually, Oliver lost count of how many times he came, lost in the sheer sensation.

Valentine took pity on him sometime during the afternoon; he stopped the fucking machine, although he left the toy buried in Oliver's ass, and he gently pulled the gag out of Oliver's mouth, offering him a glass of juice with a straw in it.

Oliver drank gratefully, and then asked, "What's a request summoning?"

It wasn't just to keep Valentine's attention away from tormenting him further; it had been bothering him since Valentine mentioned it on Thursday. It sounded gentler than the bindings that Infernal Procurements forced on the demons.

Valentine kept the glass of juice high enough that Oliver could reach the straw if he wanted to drink again, settling beside him and rubbing a hand lightly over his back. The demon said quietly, "It's when a human summons a demon using a circle that doesn't have binding elements in it, and they come to a mutually beneficial agreement. Your people already do that with most demons, more or less - the ones that you want for their brains, or their physical abilities. Legists and assassins."

Oliver nodded. "Portia- and Cassius-class demons. I guess you can't _force_ someone to make a good contract for you."

"And trying to force an assassin would only end in being assassinated yourself," Valentine agreed. "So they're relatively safe; sometimes they're summoned using a binding circle, but there's not much that can be done to them if the summoner wants them to be useful. They can usually negotiate some form of payment. Those of us who are summoned because the warlock wants a pretty servant, or because we're sex demons - we're the ones who get bound. You don't need permission to have enslave someone when all you want from them is their body."

Oliver sighed. "We're not very smart people sometimes," he said quietly. "Or very _good_ people, apparently."

Valentine rubbed his back again. "You're misinformed. And it's easy to dehumanise someone who's not human. We're things, aren't we?"

"No." He'd started thinking of Valentine as _him_ at some point, hadn't he? When had that happened? "You're not things." He hesitated, and then asked quietly, "What's your name?"

The demon's hand on his back faltered, and then kept rubbing lightly. He said quietly, "Valentine is fine, Oliver. It's easier for you to pronounce, at the very least." They were both quiet for a moment, and then Valentine bent down to kiss the back of Oliver's neck, asking softly, "Do you want me to stop?"

It was a good question. He _should_ want to say yes. He should want Valentine anywhere but here. But at the same time... he let out a shaky laugh. "Your lesson isn't done yet."

Valentine's laugh was equally shaky, and he kissed Oliver's neck again, murmuring, "I think I can alter it a bit. For one thing, I want _my_ cock in your ass, not that machine."

Oliver laughed again. "I'm not going to argue. I _should_ , but I'm not."

Valentine petted his hair, and then moved out of Oliver's line of sight. He removed the fucking machine and then began to undo the cuffs and bars. He helped Oliver sit on the edge of the table, ignoring the hiss that Oliver let out when his weight rested on his sore ass, and retrieved the glass of juice, handing it to Oliver and saying, "Finish that. You're going to need the sugar. Just because we understand each other better now doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."

"I don't want you to," Oliver shot back, obediently sipping the juice. He realised that it was true; somewhere along the way, he'd started enjoying himself. It was bizarre, and he didn't quite understand it, but right now he didn't really care. Examining his psyche could wait until later.

Once he was finished drinking, Valentine wrapped a hand around Oliver's arm and tugged him to his feet, leading him back into the bedroom. Oliver glanced down at Valentine's cock as they walked; the demon was hard, had perhaps been hard for some time, and it occurred to him that over the past few days, Valentine hadn't really had much attention paid to _his_ needs. But maybe he'd been getting some enjoyment out of tormenting Oliver, all the same.

"Onto the bed," Valentine ordered, giving Oliver's ass a light slap. He picked up a pair of cuffs from the bureau, binding Oliver's hands behind his back, and climbed onto the bed with him, pinning Oliver on his back and thrusting a knee between his legs, the fingers of one hand moving to pinch Oliver's nipple. Oliver let out a soft moan and leaned up to try to kiss Valentine; it felt right to try to reciprocate. Valentine shook his head, though, pressing Oliver down against the bed, and murmured, "None of that. You get what I give you."

Well, that fit with the lesson Valentine had said he'd be teaching Oliver today. He slumped back on the bed, letting out a huffy sigh that modulated into a yelp when Valentine's fingers on his nipples turned harder for a moment. The demon moved down the bed to slip his fingers between Oliver's legs; seeming satisfied with how slick Oliver still was, he replaced his fingers with his cock, gripping Oliver's hips bruisingly tight and setting a hard, fast pace right from the start.

" _Fuck_ ," Oliver gasped, wrapping his legs around Valentine's hips and bucking into his thrusts. Valentine laughed, reaching down to stroke Oliver's cock at a slow counterpoint to his thrusting. Oliver didn't try to keep back the sounds that Valentine pulled from him, or the string of swear words that joined them. He'd never been quiet in bed, and he sure as hell wasn't going to try when he was in bed with a sex demon.

When Valentine came, he went still inside Oliver, pressed tight against his ass, and palmed the head of Oliver's cock, rubbing his fingers over the bundle of sensitive nerves beneath the head. Oliver cried out as he came, his hips jerking up against Valentine's hand without him directing them.

Valentine grinned down at Oliver and said, "You remember what I told you about incubus semen, Oliver?"

Oliver groaned half-heartedly. "You're _already_ using magic on me."

"I know." Valentine's grin turned wicked. "But it's so much more _fun_ with both. And you remember _this_ , don't you?"

He reached below the side of the bed with his tail, lifting a toy - the inflatable plug from a few nights before, going by the remote and pump attached to it. Oliver couldn't help it; his cock jerked in Valentine's hand as a thrill of combined arousal and nerves ran through him, and the demon laughed, pulling out of him and replacing his cock with the plug. It was at its smallest size for now, but Oliver had no illusions that it was going to stay that way for long.

"You're a mess," Valentine said, mock-concerned. He ran his fingers through the come on Oliver's stomach and held them up to Oliver's lips; Oliver obediently licked them clean, although he lightly bit the tip of Valentine's forefinger before the demon could withdraw it. Valentine chuckled, bending his head to lick Oliver's stomach clean, and held up the pump so that Oliver could see it, depressing it a few times and grinning when Oliver let out a moan as the plug in his ass began to expand.

Valentine looked down at him, considering, and then said, "I think I'll add one more spell just to make things a bit more interesting."

He reached down to draw a rune on Oliver's stomach; this time, there was no pain _or_ arousal, simply a deep, heavy feeling spreading through his limbs, making it impossible to even _think_ about moving. Valentine grinned, lifting Oliver's upper body up enough to unbind his hands, and laid him back down, arranging his arms above his head.

"It's not like you're going anywhere," the demon murmured, almost to himself, and settled back beside Oliver, reaching down to begin stroking him slowly.

Oliver could feel the aphrodisiac effects of Valentine's come working through him; arousal pooled deep and hot in his groin, making every touch electric. The magic that Valentine had added meant that he couldn't do anything but lie there; he couldn't even move his hips up against Valentine's hand as the demon stroked his cock until he was right on the edge - and then let go.

"Let's give this another workout," Valentine said, working the pump a few more times and thumbing the switch, turning on the vibrator. Oliver let out a loud moan, trembling from the force of sensation running through him.

"Fucking hell," he gasped, trying to do _anything_ to urge Valentine on - to move the slightest bit - and failing. "Come on, Valentine, I need it."

"Not yet," Valentine said, his tone mock-stern. He moved to kneel beside Oliver, wrapping his hand around his own cock and stroking firmly, turning the vibrator in Oliver's ass up another notch and grinning at the moan Oliver let out. Oliver whined, aware that he wasn't going to get relief until Valentine had come and helpless to do anything to help the demon, and closed his eyes, biting his lip and trying to compose himself with little success.

The sensation of Valentine's come landing on his chest jolted him out of the haze of pleasure he was lost in; he opened his eyes in time to watch Valentine's cock jerk again, more come hitting his chest. He hadn't seen the demon's face caught in pleasure before, and he found himself regretting that.

"None of that," Valentine murmured, evidently aware of where Oliver's thoughts were going. "Open your mouth."

Oliver frowned; a gag hardly seemed necessary, given how difficult it was for him to so much as _move_. He opened his mouth, though - and the reason became clear as Valentine ran his fingers through the come on Oliver's chest, collecting it up and holding his fingers to Oliver's lips.

Oliver licked them clean, asking around them, "Does this stuff still have the same effect if it's ingested?"

Valentine laughed, petting Oliver's hair and holding his come-covered fingers to Oliver's lips again. "Of course it does."

" _Sadist_ ," Oliver mumbled around Valentine's fingers. "Sadist who laughs too much."

"I'm having fun," Valentine pointed out. "Besides, if you can't laugh during sex, you're not having the right sex."

He gave Oliver's flank a light slap and worked the pump again, chuckling as Oliver let out a whimper around his fingers as the plug expanded again. It didn't feel as though it had inflated to its full extent, but it still felt huge, and the vibrations weren't helping.

Valentine ran his fingers lightly down the length of Oliver's cock, earning another low whimper, and eventually took pity on him, wrapping them around him and stroking firmly. Oliver cried out loudly as he came, still unable to make himself move beyond weak, feeble movements and sounds.

"Up you get," Valentine said, grabbing a few pillows and pulling Oliver's hips up, propping them with the pillows. It was an odd position, his hips higher than the rest of him, and it felt as though it was showcasing his cock for Valentine's pleasure. The demon reinforced that feeling by leaning over and wrapping his lips around Oliver's cock, turning up the vibrator again.

At least this time there was no chance of accidentally choking Valentine, Oliver thought wildly. He couldn't buck his hips up, so he couldn't do anything that the demon wasn't expecting. All he could do was lie there as Valentine worked him over, whimpering from the combined stimulation from the demon's mouth and the plug still vibrating inside him.

When he came, Valentine swallowed and pulled back, working the pump again until the plug had expanded to its fullest. Oliver let out a high whine, squirming weakly on the bed; the magic still running through his veins was making it difficult for him to come down properly, and the size of the plug inside him was more than enough to help his arousal along, to say nothing of the vibrations.

"Having fun?" Valentine asked, grinning down at Oliver. "I can stop whenever you want to."

Oliver managed to shake his head; as heavy as his limbs felt, as difficult as it was to concentrate with arousal driving him mad, he knew what he wanted. Valentine leaned down to kiss his forehead, and then stretched out beside him, turning the vibrator up to its highest level and idly rubbing his hand over Oliver's chest, playing his fingertips over Oliver's nipples.

He stayed there for some time, keeping Oliver on the edge without granting him relief, letting his hand touch Oliver's nipples or neck, letting his tail drift up to play over Oliver's thighs, but never quite touching his cock. Oliver kept trying to move, to rock his hips closer to contact, to get _something_ more than the maddeningly light touches Valentine was giving him, but the demon's magic was still making it impossible, and he eventually gave up, relaxing as much as he could on the bed and letting out a steady stream of low moans.

"You can come now," Valentine said eventually, finally wrapping his hand around Oliver's cock. "And then you can rest. You've come a long way today."

Oliver let out a breathless laugh, crying out hoarsely as he came. Valentine leaned down to kiss him and turned off the vibrator, although he left the plug where it was, and murmured, "You should rest. You've got your party tomorrow."

After the last few days, Oliver was exhausted. There was something hovering in the back of his mind, something he'd decided somewhere along the way, but he couldn't remember what it was, and he was tired enough that sleep sounded like a good idea. He nodded, dimly aware of Valentine re-tracing the rune he'd drawn on Oliver's stomach to undo it, and drifted off to the sound of the demon humming as it cleaned him up.


	5. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party! Contains some public sex stuff, more teasing, and lots of feelings.

Oliver woke up with his cock in Valentine's mouth and the plug in his ass vibrating. He let out a soft whimper, forcing himself to stay still; he didn't want to buck up into Valentine's mouth and risk choking the demon. Valentine kept his hands splayed over Oliver's hips to help him keep still, drawing him steadily closer to orgasm, and swallowed when Oliver came, pulling back and pressing a soft kiss to Oliver's thigh. He switched the vibrator off, but left the plug where it was.

"You wait here," Valentine said then, giving Oliver's thigh another kiss and getting to his feet, leaving the room. Oliver stayed where he was, relaxing on the bed. He wasn't bound, and Valentine had lifted the spell keeping him still, but he'd been _told_ to wait, and there was no harm in doing as he was told, was there? It was an odd feeling for him; usually the only people telling him to do anything were his parents, and even they didn't bother most of the time. Obeying Valentine was very different to that.

When Valentine returned, not long after, it was with breakfast in hand. Oliver gave him one look and laughed again, saying, "You really _are_ obsessed with hand-feeding me, aren't you?"

"You get off on it," Valentine informed him, setting the tray down and helping Oliver to sit up. "I've seen how you react to humiliation. You _like_ it."

Oliver shrugged, a bit uncomfortable with that line of thought. Valentine had opened a few doors that Oliver hadn't been aware of before now, and he wasn't sure he was ready to explore them just yet. Valentine didn't push, though; he just sat on the bed beside Oliver and began hand-feeding him, his free hand occasionally straying down to trace lightly along the length of Oliver's cock, which remained hard all through the meal - in part because of the plug still inside him, Oliver told himself, but he couldn't deny that a part of him _was_ getting off on the humiliation.

It was strange; he had the use of his hands now, but he didn't try to take control of the situation. He let Valentine feed him, keeping his hands loose and relaxed by his sides. Valentine gave his hair a light pat when he was finished, setting the plate aside and asking quietly, "What time are you expecting your friends?"

Oliver glanced at the clock. "Not for a few hours. But I'd like to have Ashley come over early."

Valentine's expression turned regretful. "I suppose I should be going, then."

"No, wait." Oliver reached out to take hold of Valentine's wrist. "I'd like you to stay. I've got some ideas, but I'll need your help."

Valentine raised his eyebrows. "Well, we can negotiate entertainment-"

"Not those sort of ideas," Oliver interrupted. "I'm going to buy out Infernal Procurements. You're right - it could be so much better for all of us if everyone's entering into the bargains willingly and getting something out of it. But I know I don't get everything that we'll need to make it work. Ashley can help, and the two of you can help me talk to my friends tonight."

Valentine's expression faltered, and the demon looked almost vulnerable for a moment. "You're serious?"

"I am." Oliver lifted Valentine's hand to his lips, pressing a light kiss to the knuckles. "Will you help me?"

Valentine was quiet for a moment, and then chuckled. "I think you'll still need some entertainment for your party. But we'll make it educational. Contact your friend."

Oliver texted Ashley, who agreed to come over a few hours early. That still gave him plenty of time to get cleaned up, and Valentine seemed to want to take advantage of that time. He carefully deflated and removed the plug and leaned in to kiss Oliver, murmuring, "Join me for a shower?"

Oliver didn't have to be asked twice. He climbed off the bed and followed Valentine into the bathroom. Like the rest of the apartment, it was over-sized and opulent, as well as the bath, there was a separate shower section, and Valentine led him there, turning on the water and leaning in to give him a light kiss.

"Shower sex feels pretty tame after the rest of this week," Oliver joked. Valentine reached up to adjust the showerhead until the warm water was cascading down over them both, and then he pressed Oliver against the cool tiles, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Are you up for it?" he asked softly, one hand sliding down Oliver's wet chest to rest low on his stomach. Oliver chuckled, leaning back to rub his hips against Valentine's.

"I'm going to sleep for a week after the party, but I'll be fine," Oliver assured him. "And I could go for something a bit lighter before I have friends over. Get me back in a company mindset."

Valentine kissed the side of Oliver's neck, adding a touch of teeth this time, and started stroking Oliver's cock lightly. He pressed his cock into Oliver slowly, ignoring the groan Oliver let out and the way he rocked his hips back to try to make Valentine move faster, and even once he was completely inside Oliver, he held still, biting Oliver's neck lightly until Oliver hissed, "Come _on_ , Valentine, I think we've established I can take it."

Valentine chuckled and began thrusting slowly, stroking Oliver's cock equally slowly, and murmured against Oliver's throat, "Stay still, puppy."

"What is it with calling me puppy?" Oliver complained, pressing his hands against the tile and doing his best to stay still as Valentine kept moving excruciatingly slowly. The movements still felt fantastic, as frustratingly slow as they were, and he was hard in Valentine's hand already.

"You're like a puppy," Valentine said, kissing Oliver's neck again and thrusting hard enough to draw a low yelp from his throat. "Unruly and in need of discipline, but eager enough to please. It's cute, in its own way."

"I'm not sure how much I like that comparison," Oliver said, letting out another moan. He didn't _really_ mind it, though; it wasn't something he'd like from everyone, but he didn't mind it from Valentine.

The demon kept kissing and lightly biting Oliver's throat as he fucked him slowly, palming the head of his cock and keeping Oliver pressed against the wall, unable to do more than rock back slightly as Valentine thrust into him.

Eventually, Oliver moaned against the wall as he came, and Valentine stiffened behind him, biting down hard on Oliver's shoulder as he, too, came. He rolled his hips to rub his cock over Oliver's prostate again, drawing a whimper as he worked the aphrodisiac semen into him, and kept stroking his cock, murmuring, "You've got a couple more in you, puppy. We'll be done then."

"Sadistic laughing demon," Oliver muttered, turning his head to shoot Valentine a grin, reassuring the demon that he wasn't upset. Valentine pulled out, but he kept Oliver pinned against the wall, stroking him faster now. Oliver whimpered, trying to rock his hips into Valentine's hand, and the demon bit his shoulder again, right over the mark he'd made when he came; Oliver let out a soft whine at the burst of pain, nowhere near severe enough to dull his arousal, and forced himself to keep still, biting his lip from the effort.

Valentine worked up over the edge two more times, each time catching his come and lifting his fingers to Oliver's lips, urging him to lick them clean. He kept his fingers in Oliver's mouth after the second time, still rubbing his thumb over the head of Oliver's cock, and Oliver whimpered around them, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against the cool tile. Fingers didn't make a very effective gag, but they made a very _intimate_ one.

"One more," Valentine murmured, kissing the back of Oliver's neck lightly. He didn't stroke Oliver's cock fully this time; he kept his hand curled around the end of it, one finger playing over the sensitive nerves just beneath the head, his thumb rubbing over the head and playing across the slit, catching pre-come to lubricate its passage. Oliver kept whimpering, not even bothering to try to keep quiet; he felt completely over-sensitised, and the effort of remaining still meant he had no concentration to spare for holding back his responses.

When he came again, letting out a loud wail, Valentine gave him one last kiss on the back of his neck and reached for a washcloth, starting to clean him up gently, giving him time to catch his breath and come down from the high that he'd been on for most of the last several days. The warm cloth running over him helped him relax, and the soft, gentle kisses Valentine occasionally pressed to his skin helped as well. Eventually, once Valentine seemed like he was done, Oliver turned, reaching for the washcloth, saying quietly, "Let me return the favour."

He hadn't had the chance to properly touch Valentine; he took full advantage of it now. Valentine's skin was softer than he'd expected, and Oliver took his time running the washcloth over it, taking cues from Valentine and pressing light kisses here and there. He paid particular attention to the demon's tail, curious about it now that he was allowed to touch it; the skin had a curious texture, almost like suede, and it twitched like a cat's tail as Oliver gently washed it, eventually kissing the spaded tip and letting it fall.

"You're beautiful, you know," he said quietly, reaching up to lightly trace his fingertips over Valentine's glassy horns. He leaned up to kiss Valentine's lips softly, but pulled back before they got too carried away; he'd finally managed to come down, and getting excited again wasn't going to help him work out what he wanted to say to Ashley and, later, his friends.

Valentine shut the water off once they were both rinsed clean, stepping out of the shower and handing a towel back to Oliver. The demon made short work of drying off, and the glance he gave the bathrobes hanging on the back of the door was full of amusement, considering how Oliver had reached for one a few days ago and was almost reluctant to put it on now. He couldn't exactly wander around naked with company there, though, so he dried off briskly and wrapped the robe around himself, watching as Valentine did likewise, curious about how the demon handled clothing with the tail to consider.

"I can make clothes for myself out of the ether," Valentine explained, as they went out into the bedroom and Oliver chose clothing for himself; comfortable things to lounge around the house in, but dressier than pyjamas or sweatpants. Valentine watched Oliver get dressed, and then blue light swirled around him and reformed into a similar outfit, taking his cue from Oliver's choices.

They had time for a light meal before Ashley arrived; Valentine cooked again, and this time, with neither fear nor arousal to distract him, Oliver could properly appreciate the quality of Valentine's cooking. There were still a few pieces of breaded chicken left in the serving bowl when there was a light knock on the apartment door, signalling Ashley's arrival.

"Oli, hey," Ashley called, opening the door with the key Oliver had given him a while ago. "You said you wanted me to - is that a demon?"

He was blinking at Valentine, his expression curious but not hostile, and Valentine gave him a little half-wave, half-salute. Oliver gestured for Ashley to come join them at the table, getting another glass and refilling the pitcher of iced tea; as he approached, Ashley kept glancing from Oliver to Valentine as though he was hoping one of them would let him in on the joke.

At the table, he idly tried a piece of the breaded chicken Valentine had made, pausing mid-bite and turning to look at the demon. "Did _you_ make this?"

Valentine nodded, looking amused, and Ashley's expression became impressed. "Do you know how much some people would pay someone who could cook like this?"

"You don't behave like most humans meeting a demon," Valentine said, his tone a little curious.

Ashley shrugged, finishing the piece of chicken he'd taken, and wiped off his fingers carefully. "I'm not most humans meeting a demon," he said candidly. "I'm good at invocation, but I don't have much of a taste for it. I freelance to people who need a demon banished back to your realm, so I've met more than my share, and sometimes they've been glad to see me, once I've explained that I can send them home."

Oliver hadn't known about _that_. He'd known that Ashley was an invocator worth a damn, but he'd thought Ashley just used that power the way most amateur warlocks did; summoning smaller demonic entities to carry out little magical tasks, or calling up energy. He hadn't known about any _freelancing_. As far as he'd known, Ashley lived on an inheritance and income from private dance lessons.

"You _suggested_ a demon," Oliver burst out. But when he thought about it, Ashley _hadn't_ , not really. He'd suggested entertainment. It had been Oliver who had decided that meant a demon.

"So why did you want me here earlier?" Ashley asked, tugging Oliver back to his seat at the table. "I'm guessing not to send _you_ back home. There's no binding on you."

"I want to stop Infernal Procurements from forcing bindings on demons," Oliver said, sitting down. "Valentine explained that demons and humans used to engage in request summonings, where everyone was willing, and I want to try to go back to that. It's the right thing to do. But..." He shrugged, flushing a little. "I've got the money, and I've got some of the influence, but I don't really know how to go about making change on a higher level than just shutting down this one company. I want to do better than that."

Ashley frowned, sipping his iced tea. "You've got the usual crowd coming here for the party, right? If you're willing to help out with some demonstrations, Valentine, I think we could make a persuasive argument. Here's how we begin..."

 

The party was in full swing. Each guest had been a little surprised at the sight of a a demon walking around the apartment, fully-dressed and seeming perfectly at home, but they were polite enough not to say anything. Once everyone was there and comfortable, Oliver got their attention, moving to the front of the room with Valentine beside him.

"I know you're all curious about this," he said, giving his friends a smile. "This is Valentine. He's an incubus."

Not a Romeo. Valentine called himself an incubus; Oliver could damn well do the same.

"Incubi are male sex demons," Oliver continued. "Succubi are the females. We've all heard the stories, and some of us have been part of the reality of summoning them; that's what I'd _intended_ when I summoned Valentine. But things changed." He gave the demon a bit of a grin. "Turns out there are benefits to being with people who have their free will; he's a _hell_ of a dom. I know some of you are into that sort of thing, and attracted to demons, but it'd never work with a bound one. You can't make someone dominate you, not in a way that feels real. They have to want to."

Valentine took over, his tail waving lazily behind him, like a cat at ease. "If anyone would care for a demonstration of what an incubus can do for you when we _want_ to, I'd be happy to oblige. And then Oliver has something he'd like to discuss with you all."

They glanced at each other, and then Rosa cleared her throat and stepped forward, lifting her chin and saying, "I'll volunteer."

Valentine smirked. "Good girl. Come here."

She came to the front of the room, and Valentine drew her into his arms, tilting her face up to kiss her. He turned her then so that she was facing the rest of Oliver's friends, wrapping his tail around her waist to pin her against his chest, and lifted his hand to sketch a light rune on her collarbone, saying, half to her and half to everyone else, "For one thing, we have sex magic that makes you feel _fantastic_."

The effect that the rune had on Rosa was immediate and obvious; her breathing quickened, and Oliver could see her nipples stiffen through the thin fabric of her top. Valentine began to press light kisses to the side of her neck, slipping one hand up under her top to play over her breasts, the other sliding down beneath the waistband of her skirt. She let out a little gasp, bucking her hips up against his hand, and he held her still, murmuring something in her ear that made her whimper.

Oliver watched his friends as Valentine teased Rosa. They were all suddenly paying very close attention; some seemed more interested in Rosa's responses, but there were plenty who seemed intrigued by just what, exactly, Valentine might be able to do if they were in her position. Their circle was open and sexually adventurous; they'd all seen each other in various states of undress and arousal enough that nobody was embarrassed or awkward, even as Valentine brought Rosa over the edge, the woman letting out a surprisingly quiet moan of satisfaction.

Giving her time to compose herself, Oliver said, "I can vouch for his talent as well, and I'm sure he's not the only one of his kind who'd be willing to explore with us if they're treated properly. But that's the point - they need to be treated _properly_."

"Some of you know I'm an invocator," Ashley spoke up. "I've seen enough demons desperate to get back home that I'm uncomfortable with binding rituals. But they're interesting people, and like Oliver says - and Rosa so aptly demonstrated - they've got some interesting skills. I think we could benefit from an exchange."

"I'm going to buy out Infernal Procurements in the morning," Oliver said, watching as Valentine gave Rosa a light kiss and let her go to a chair to compose herself. "But that's not going to be enough; all that's going to do is stop the company. Another one will form. I need help working out how to change things on a wider scale."

"I can talk to my uncle," Kit spoke up. His uncle was a Bishop in the Church, influential and popular, and was fond of Kit. "If the Church formally declares demons to be people, that'll make a lot of people think twice about the sort of bindings you're talking about."

"I'll look into legal precedent," Rosa said from her chair, her breathing still a little uneven. She was a lawyer from a family of lawyers, one of the few amongst Oliver's friends who actually held a steady, serious job. "And I can start drafting some proposals to put to the government."

"Which I can get pushed up," Rebecca interjected. "Or my sister can, at least. It's just the sort of thing that she likes to get her teeth into. Underclasses being given a fighting chance. Um." She flushed, glancing at Valentine, whose expression was amused. "I meant that in the nicest way."

"I don't take offence," Valentine replied, chuckling. "I'll need to speak to my people, of course, but while we're all very unhappy with the way of things as they stand, I think most of us would be willing to work with humans if a change was made. Those that don't want to wouldn't have to, if the summonings were requests rather than bindings."

"You make your move tomorrow," Ashley advised Oliver. "Buy out the company; it's not like you can't afford it. The rest of us will get our moves into play as well. It's going to take a while, but we can make a start."

Oliver smiled at Valentine, leaning up to kiss him lightly. A start was better than nothing. He murmured against the demon's lips, "Stay until I've bought them out."

The party turned less festive and more strategic after that, little knots of people forming here and there in the apartment to discuss various parts of their plan. Oliver and Valentine watched them - Oliver's part was reasonably simple, after all; all _he_ had to do was spend money, and he had more than enough of that - and after a little while Valentine began lightly stroking Oliver's wrist with his tail, one hand resting high on Oliver's thigh.

Ashley met Oliver's eye from across the room, raising his eyebrows and giving Oliver a grin before turning back to his conversation. Oliver flushed, dropping his gaze, and Valentine leaned in close, murmuring, "You _did_ as much as admit to them that I'd been dominating you since you summoned me, puppy. You can't blame him for connecting the dots."

For once, one of Oliver's parties ran late into the night because everyone was talking intently, not because everyone was drinking too much. Valentine vanished into the kitchen and made them all something to eat when it got late enough that it was obvious none of them had even considered dinner, and Kit, like Ashley, paused mid-bite to look thoughtfully at the food on his plate and then back to Valentine, asking, "Can _all_ incubi cook like this?"

"We're good at domestic tasks," Valentine said. "Most people only care to use our sexual talents, but we've got others."

"You don't say." Kit gave the plate an evaluating glance. "If you know someone who can cook like this and would be interested in a long-term contract, have Oliver let me know, would you? Our chef is moving on and I doubt we'd find anyone _nearly_ as talented."

"You wouldn't be troubled having a demon chef?" Valentine asked, his tone carefully neutral. "They'd want to retain their natural form. Shapeshifting for long periods is tiring for us."

"Are you kidding?" Kit took another bite, smiling in appreciation. "If they can cook like this, they can look however they want."

 

As everyone was leaving, Rosa approached Valentine, giving him a shy smile, and handed him a card, saying quietly, "I usually prefer women. If you know of a nice - succubus is the word, right? - who might be interested, she can reach me here, and we can discuss terms."

Valentine accepted the card, slipping it into his pocket, and gave Rosa a light kiss on her forehead. "I think I know exactly the demon for you. Expect her in a few days. She likes lilies, if you want a head start on making a good impression."

"That was nice of you," Oliver said, watching Rosa leave before turning back to Valentine, who wrapped his tail around Oliver's waist and snugged him close to his side. "Rosa's a good person. She'll be good to your friend."

"Your friends all seem like basically decent people," Valentine remarked, sliding his hand down Oliver's back to rest on his ass. "A lot of them feel like they've been waiting for something to care about. I'm not above taking advantage of that."

The hand on Oliver's ass squeezed as the door closed behind the last person leaving, and Oliver laughed. "You're sure as hell not above taking advantage of _me_."

"Well, you did invite me to stay until tomorrow," Valentine pointed out. "But I broke the binding days ago, and your party's over; I don't have any point to make. What do you _want_ me to do, Oliver?"

Oliver laughed, a little unsteadily. "I'm not used to being told what to do. All my life, I've been given anything I wanted, and nobody ever expected anything of me. It's been overwhelming with you, but... it's kind of a relief to have _direction_."

"I can provide that." Valentine cupped Oliver's chin, tilting his face up to kiss him lightly. "Do you want to do anything tonight, or should I let you rest?"

Oliver laughed, properly this time, and leaned up into the kiss. "I'm not _that_ tired. Most of what I'll be doing tomorrow is phone calls, maybe dropping in to see my accountant. You can tire me out if you want."

Valentine squeezed Oliver's ass again, murmuring, "Is that a request, puppy?"

Oliver smirked, nipping Valentine's lower lip lightly. "If you want it to be, sure. You seem to have a pretty good idea what sort of thing I'd like."

"It's a perk of being an incubus." Valentine gave Oliver one last kiss, and then hauled him over his shoulder in a swift, unexpected move that had Oliver letting out a yelp of surprise, grabbing at Valentine's hips to try to steady himself. Valentine held him with one hand firm on Oliver's ass and headed into the bedroom, carrying Oliver with little sign of effort.

He dropped Oliver on the bed and sat down beside him, reaching for Oliver's waistband and tugging his slacks down. Oliver lifted his hips to help Valentine undress him, already starting to get turned on.

Valentine chuckled, reaching down to wrap his fingers around Oliver's cock, and said, "Hands up above your head. You've got a busy day tomorrow, so I'm going to make sure you stay right here for the rest of the night."

Oliver raised his hands over his head obediently, and Valentine tugged his shirt off, tossing it aside. The demon created two sets of cuffs and chains in a swirl of cobalt magic, buckling the cuffs around Oliver's wrists and attaching the chains to the upper corners of the bed. Giving Oliver a wicked grin, he buckled the second set of cuffs around Oliver's ankles and attached the second set of chains to the bottom corners, forcing Oliver into a spread-eagle position.

"I'm not so sure this is going to be restful," Oliver said, his tone teasing. Valentine petted his side, leaning down to kiss him, and stroked his cock again, lifting his free hand to draw a rune on Oliver's stomach.

"This will keep you from getting stiff muscles during the night," the demon explained, as warmth settled into every inch of Oliver's body. The arousal spells Valentine had used on him had also made him feel warm, but this was different; this was almost relaxing, making the position he was bound in easier for him to keep up for longer. It implied that Valentine was going to keep him that way for a long time, possibly all night, and _that_ thought was certainly an appealing one.

"And this one," Valentine added, drawing another rune, this one low on Oliver's pelvis, almost at the base of his cock, "Will keep you nice and hard until I'm ready for you to come. You know how _that_ one works."

"That one works because you're a sadist," Oliver said, but he was smiling and he didn't _object_. He'd meant it when he'd said that there was something relieving about being given direction, for the first time since he'd left school. He rocked his hips into Valentine's hand as much as the bindings let him - which wasn't much - and let out a whimper of protest when Valentine pulled away.

"Oh, shush," Valentine chided. "You'll get what you want eventually, and it'll be better for waiting."

He moved down the bed a little and picked up a tube of lubricant, examining it for a moment and smirking.

"I think I can make this a bit more interesting," he remarked, touching a fingertip to the tube; there was another swirl of cobalt energy, but Oliver couldn't see any other difference. Valentine coated his fingers in the lube and slipped them between Oliver's legs, tracing over his hole before starting to carefully prepare him, and _then_ Oliver became aware of the difference; the lube had been a simple water-based lubricant before, but now, everywhere it touched started tingling, every nerve much more sensitive.

By the time Valentine had three fingers inside him, every touch felt electric, and Oliver was letting out a steady stream of soft whimpers, trying to rock his hips back against Valentine's hand to get more contact. Valentine removed his fingers and held up a thick plug, tapping it against Oliver's lips to get his attention. Oliver swallowed; it wasn't as long as the other plugs Valentine had used on him that week, but he was pretty sure it was the thickest he'd ever taken.

"I won't hurt you," Valentine promised, giving Oliver a quick kiss and starting to insert the plug. With the relaxation spell on him, it was easy enough not to tense up, although the plug working its way into him felt _huge_. He let out a soft whimper at the stretch at Valentine eased the thickest part of the plug into him, managing to relax a little when Valentine kissed him again, settling the plug home.

"Good boy," Valentine murmured, thumbing a switch on the plug's base that starting it vibrating. Oliver whimpered again, his hips unconsciously bucking up. Valentine wrapped his hand around Oliver's cock and stroked him firmly, stretching out beside Oliver to kiss him as he touched him.

Eventually, Valentine pulled back again, giving Oliver a wicked grin and saying, "I think that's just about hard enough for me now. Stay there while I get ready."

"Because I'm _really_ going anywhere," Oliver shot back, letting his head fall back against the pillow and trying to calm his breathing down. That proved impossible, however, when Valentine squeezed more lube onto his fingers and reached between his own legs to begin preparing himself, one hand curled lazily around his cock to stroke slowly as he worked his fingers inside himself.

After a few minutes, Valentine climbed onto Oliver's hips, leaning down to kiss him again and saying against his lips, "Hold still."

Easier said than done, but Oliver managed to keep still as Valentine lowered himself onto Oliver's cock. Something about it felt better this time around, whether it was because Valentine wanted it or because Oliver wasn't trying to be something he wasn't, and he let out a low groan as Valentine stilled, supporting himself with his hands on Oliver's chest, his tail flicking lightly over Oliver's stomach.

Valentine grinned down at Oliver, rocking his hips a little, and said, "This drives you crazy, doesn't it? Not being able to move enough to make a difference? All you can do is lie there and let me fuck myself on you."

" _Sadist_ ," Oliver said, a breathless laugh slipping from his throat. Valentine was right, though; Oliver was tied tightly enough that he could only make slight movements with his hips, not nearly enough to make a difference. It was up to Valentine to set the pace, and the demon seemed determined to drag it out, fucking himself on Oliver's cock in slow, almost leisurely movements.

"Come for me," Valentine murmured finally, reaching up to pinch Oliver's nipple sharply. Oliver let out a startled yelp, and the words seemed to be almost a trigger; he felt himself tumbling over the edge, breathless from sensation. He felt Valentine's come landing on his stomach, but he was too dazed with pleasure to pay proper attention.

Valentine climbed off him and lay down beside him, trailing his fingers through the mess on Oliver's stomach and, with another wicked grin, held them to Oliver's lips. Recalling the aphrodisiac effects of the incubus's semen - and aware that the plug in his ass was still vibrating, indicating Valentine wasn't done with him yet - Oliver opened his mouth obediently, licking Valentine's fingers clean. Valentine repeated the movement until Oliver's stomach was clean - as clean as it could be without a proper wash, anyway - and settled comfortably, idly stroking Oliver's cock again.

Oliver could feel the aphrodisiac starting to have its effect on him, making it difficult to concentrate on anything but how good Valentine's hands on him felt. When Valentine retrieved the tube of lubricant that he'd magically altered and added that to his hand on Oliver's cock, making every nerve that much more sensitive, Oliver whimpered loudly, gasping, " _Fuck_ , Valentine, are you trying to drive me crazy?"

"That's the idea," Valentine said lazily, smearing a bit of the lube over Oliver's nipples and chuckling when Oliver whimpered again. "I'm going to exhaust you so you sleep nice and deeply."

Oliver let out a shaky laugh, biting his lip as Valentine rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, massaging the magically-enhanced lube into it, and managed to say, "Sounds good to me."

Valentine seemed to be in a gentle mood now; aside from the plug, thicker than anything else Oliver had had used on him, everything, every touch, was light and soft and almost tender. That didn't stop it from being overwhelming, though, and Valentine's spell was still keeping him from coming until the incubus was good and ready - which was _not_ as soon as Oliver felt as though he _needed_ to come.

" _Valentine_ ," he whined, trying to squirm and unable to do more than lightly rock his cock against Valentine's hand.

"I should take care of that," Valentine agreed, kissing Oliver and re-tracing the rune he'd drawn on his pelvis, something Oliver vaguely recalled had undone a rune previously. "You can come for me, Oliver. And you'll be able to come as much as you need to for the rest of the night."

Oliver cried out as he came, the sound smothered as Valentine kissed him. Valentine kept stroking him, his hands gentle but relentless, bringing him over the edge again before he'd even really had time to come down from his first orgasm.

"Valentine," Oliver gasped, biting the inside of his cheek, trying to focus. "Valentine, stop for a sec, I need to ask you something."

Valentine stopped instantly. He didn't move away, but he lifted his hand from Oliver's cock, resting it on his stomach, and switched the vibrator off. He kissed Oliver gently, murmuring, "What is it?"

"I don't want you to go tomorrow," Oliver said, trying to catch his breath. "I mean, I don't want you to stay here forever, I know you have your own stuff going on in your own realm, but - you could come back here sometimes. I'd like it if you came back here sometimes."

Valentine was quiet for a moment, and Oliver forced himself not to decide Valentine was going to say no before he said anything. Valentine's hand was warm on his stomach, and he could feel Valentine's tail brushing lightly over one of his legs, and both of those things were soothing as the seconds that Valentine was silent seemed to stretch into eternity.

Then Valentine kissed him and said softly, "Of course I'll come back here. Someone has to keep you in line, after all."


End file.
